


Una Canción de Unión y Separación

by Polixena



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Arranged Marriage, Kings & Queens, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Political Campaigns, Political Intrigue, Violence, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polixena/pseuds/Polixena
Summary: Los portadores eran considerados una especie bendecida por los Dioses, capaz de gestar hijos y traerlos al mundo. De ahí que sus tutores los controlasen y no les permitiesen hacerse cargo de nada, solo de la crianza de sus hijos.Charles tuvo la desgracia de nacer portador, sus padres le enseñaron a esconder su capacidad pero no le enseñaron que hacer cuando el mundo descubriese su verdad.FIC REEDITADO A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 2!!!!!!!!!!!





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, este es mi primera vez en un fandom. Nunca me había animado a publicar nada por internet, así que tenerme mucha paciencia y desearme muchos fortaleza y ánimos.
> 
> Mi primera obra está basada en el mundo de los X-Men pero con un toque "Juego de Tronos". Los personajes son muy distintos a los comic, pues le aporto ciertos elementos de mi propia cosecha.

_Introducción_  
_ACLARACIÓN: Esto no es un capítulo, sino una pequeña explicación en la cual sitúo el lugar donde se desarrolla la acción y los personajes principales, algunos de ellos sufrirán algunas modificaciones para dar coherencia a la historia._

Genosha era un vasto territorio conformado por Siete Reinos, que a pesar de su apariencia independiente, están supeditados a su rey. Durante 300 años la Casa Shaw estuvo gobernando los Siete Reinos hasta la “Rebelión del Hierro” cuando Erik Lehnsherr y los otros reyes se unieron para derrocar al conocido como el Rey Tirano.  
Tras la victoria de los rebeldes en Dos Ríos, Erik Lehnsherr se corona como nuevo Rey de Genosha y su primer mandato fue desvelar la verdadera condición de Charles Xavier gobernante de Westchester, y anunciar su futuro compromiso. Lo que él creía que era un acto de amor a su compañero, se convierte una declaración de guerra conocida como la “Batalla del Ursurpador”.

Personajes:

  
• **Charles Xavier:** coronado Rey de Westchester a los 18 años, se enfrenta a la batalla de su vida promovida por un pretendiente no deseado y su hermana adoptiva, deseosa de ocupar su trono.

• **Erik Lehnsherr:** tras perder a toda su familia y su gente a manos del Rey Sebastian Shaw, es nombrado Rey de Ironhold a los 17 años. Cinco años después de la masacre a su pueblo, logra unir a los demás reinos para derrocar a Shaw y una vez conseguido su objetivo, propone unirse a la Casa Xavier desvelando su verdadera condición.

• **En Sabah Nur:** Rey de Los Eternos y principal apoyo de la Casa Xavier. En un principio Charles estaba comprometido con En Sabah Nur, pero ambos decidieron romper con su compromiso y cambiar su relación a una alianza política. (A diferencia de la película, no luce armadura y es mortal).

• **Logan Howlett:** es el Rey de El Valle del Norte, una zona conocida por los campamentos de adestramientos para los soldados del Ejército Real.

• **Nathaniel Essex:** es el Rey de Dos Ríos, una zona conocida por su riqueza en materias primas. La Casa Essex es el principal apoyo de la Casa Nur por su proximidad, hasta la “Batalla del Ursurpador”.

• **Ororo Munroe:** es la Reina de Torre de Tormentas, una de las pocas casas leales a la Casa Xavier después de que Brian Xavier expulsará al anterior rey, debido a su comportamiento inadecuado.

• **Emma Frost:** expulsada por su propio padres, debido a su comportamiento inadecuado con el rey de Torre de Tormentas, pero tras la victoria de los rebeldes Erik Lehnsherr la nombra Reina de Las Islas Diamante y en una de sus amantes.

• **Raven:** adoptada por la familia Xavier a los cuatro años, Raven siempre quiso demostrar su valía y cuando conocido a Erik Lehnsherr tomo la decisión de traicionar a su familia y apoyar al único que le puede entregar el trono de Westchester.

• **Azazel** : fundador de la Compañía Oscura, una parte del ejercito de Erik Lehnsherr, conocida como la más letal y dura de todos.

• **Cassandra Nova:** es la hermana gemela de Charles Xavier, algo desconocido para muchos puesto que renuncio a todos sus derechos dinásticos y sucesorios a los 15 años para formar su propio grupo de sicarios: La Compañía Zafiro, defensores de la Casa Xavier y enemigos de la Compañía Oscura.


	2. Capítulo I: Los Amantes Pasajeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podía dejaros así, por lo que os traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
> Dejarme reviews, please!!!!!!

Westchester, 9 meses antes de la Batalla del Usurpador

Lo único que se oían eran los gemidos de placer de los dos amantes encerrados en esa habitación.  
\- ¡Más fuerte! ¡Ohhh! – gemía Charles, encima de En Sabah Nur con las manos apoyadas en sus fuertes hombros.  
En Sabah Nur soltó un fuerte gemido y agarrando las caderas de Charles con sus manos, procedió a embestirle más rápido y fuerte, tal y como le gustaba a Charles.  
Llevaban más de dos años viéndose a escondidas y lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los miembros de las otras Casas Reales, debido a que el único que sabía de su condición era el hombre debajo suyo y que al igual que él disfrutaba de estos momentos placenteros.  
\- ¡Ohhhh! – gimieron ambos cuando llegaron al clímax, y la semilla de En Sabah Nur baño las entrañas de Charles, quien cayó desfallecido encima de él.  
Estuvieron así unos minutos disfrutando de su intimidad, pero todo lo bueno se acaba. Charles se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la terraza de su habitación, no sin antes ponerse una bata y una copa llena de vino.  
Estaba en la terraza observando su ciudad de un tono azulado gracias a la luz de la luna llena, cómplice de sus aventuras sexuales, cuando En Sabah Nur se unió a él vestido únicamente con una túnica y una copa de vino.  
\- Es hermosa verdad – dijo Charles, observando su ciudad – Nunca me canso de esta vista, ya sea de noche o de día.  
\- No puedo quedarme muchos días, Charles – anunció En Sabah Nur, tras unos momentos de silencio. – Tengo que volver a Los Eternos, Cassandra me ha enviado un mensaje. Parece ser que Essex, está jugando sus cartas y no precisamente en nuestro favor.  
Charles guardo silencio y bebió de su vino, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas y así se lo hizo saber a su amante.  
\- Me lo suponía, Essex es una rata de cloaca. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre ha actuado en contra de sus aliados. – afirmó Charles – Lo demostró el día que entregó mi padre a Shaw.  
Brian Xavier el padre de Charles y antiguo regente de Westchester, fue asesinado por Sebastian Shaw cuando su hijo tenía 17 años. Los motivos de su asesinato fueron que auxilio a los habitantes de Ironhold tras la masacre. Nunca se supo oficialmente, pero era un secreto a voces que Nathaniel Essex había ayudado a Sebastian Shaw en la masacre de Ironhold.  
También era un secreto a voces que Nathaniel Essex había ayudado a Shaw con el propósito de anexionar Westchester a Dos Ríos y expropiarse de sus materias primas, de ahí que en una revuelta producida por los habitantes de Ironhold y que el propio Brian Xavier intentó sofocar fuese traicionado por Essex y lo entregase a Sebastian Shaw que no tardó en ordenar su decapitación y clavar su cabeza en una piqueta. Pero lo que Essex no esperaba es que la Casa Nur se alzase en su contra y proclamase a Sharon Xavier como regente de Westchester hasta que Charles cumpliese los 18 años. Al ser Los Eternos una de las zonas más prosperas y ricas de Genosha, y sede de la Compañía Zafiro Shaw no quiso involucrarse en una tediosa guerra por lo que no emprendió ninguna acción en favor de Essex, quien quedo marcado con el sobrenombre del Traidor.  
\- Entonces entiendes que lo más probable es que Essex, nos haya vuelto a traicionar y se una al bando de Lehnsherr – le informo En Sabah Nur.  
Charles soltó un gruñido ante ese nombre: - ¡Maldito Lehnsherr!, si se quedará en la Fortaleza Negra y dejase atrás su estupidez de querer unir todos los reinos como hacía Shaw, nos iría mejor a todos.  
\- En parte lo entiendo – le dijo En Sabah Nur – es muy difícil renunciar a ti, una vez que te ven. – En Sabah Nur envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Charles y lo apretó junto a él con fuerza – A veces pienso, que fue un error romper nuestro compromiso secreto, de habernos casado nuestros reinos se anexionarían y juntos seriamos invencibles.  
Cuando nació Charles, los médicos informaron a sus padres que había nacido portador. Su único hijo varón portador y sabiendo los problemas a los que se enfrentaría Charles en el futuro su padre optó por firmar un acuerdo con la Casa de Nur, para unir en secreto a sus dos herederos.  
\- Yo también lo pienso – suspiró Charles – Si pudiese viajar atrás en el tiempo, cumpliría el trato que mi padre hizo contigo.  
\- No te mortifiques por eso – dijo En Sabah Nur – fui yo quien rompió el compromiso contigo. Ya que soy yo quien no quiere casarse, soy yo quien quiere gobernar en solitario al igual que tú.  
En Sabah Nur soltó a Charles, coloco sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le obligo a enfrentar su mirada.  
\- Pero créeme cuando te digo, que por nada el mundo desvelaría tus más íntimos secretos. Pues la promesa que le hice a tu padre y a tu gente, es más valiosa que todo el oro del mundo. – declaró su amante.  
Mirando los ojos brillantes y llorosos de Charles, continúo: - Quiero que me prometas una cosa. Si Lehnsherr consigue su objetivo y llega hasta a ti, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos por detenerlo, hazle la vida imposible hasta que sufra.  
\- Te lo prometo. – afirmó Charles con una mirada determinante.

Westchester, días antes del final de la Batalla del Usurpador

Nueves meses antes había estado en el mismo lugar observando la ciudad en la que nació y que gobernó hasta ahora.  
Con las tropas de Lehnsherr en las puertas, la Compañía Zafiro batallando en Los Eternos contra Essex y Torre de Tormentas bloqueada por la Compañía Oscura, Westchester estaba sitiada sin recibir ningún apoyo de sus aliados.  
Ahora aislado y solo, con sus enemigos reclamando su reino y su cuerpo, Charles debía de firmar la rendición por el bien de su pueblo. Pero no pensaba dejar caer la promesa de En Sabah Nur: Erik Lehnsherr, Emma Frost, Nathaniel Essex y Raven iban a pagar muy caro su traición.  
No iban a tener paz ninguna, ahora menos que nunca pues iba a luchar por su hijo: el verdadero y legítimo heredero de Westchester.


	3. Capítulo II - Toda historia tiene un principio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He recibido mi primer kudos, y no podía estar más emocionada pero espero muchos más :) :)  
> Así que mientras espero más kudos y reviews expresando vuestras opiniones, os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Westchester, final de la Batalla del Usurpador  
  
Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado, fue toda una sorpresa. Sabía que con su condición y manteniendo relaciones sexuales con En Sabah Nur la probabilidad de que eso pasara era enorme.  
Amaba a su hijo no nacido, desde el primer momento que supo de su existencia, pero no iba a negar que el fruto de su pasión con En Sabah Nur iba a ser el arma de doble filo que destruiría a Erik Lehnsherr y sus malditos aliados. Con este hijo le obligaría a firmar un acuerdo de rendición a cambio de que su vástago heredase Westchester a la edad de 18 años.  
No fue una decisión fácil, usar a su hijo como moneda de cambio. Solo los dioses y diosas saben que ama a su vástago y que su deseo es que viva feliz, sano y a salvo. Pero la decisión la tomó tras ver como durante tres meses Erik junto con Raven y Essex habían diezmado sus aliados hasta dejarlo completamente solo.  
Todo había comenzado con la decisión de Erik de atacar el Sur, tras las negativas de Charles a contraer matrimonio y a doblar la rodilla. El primer ataque se produjo en el reino de Los Eternos de la mano de Raven y Emma Frost, durante una semana las fuerzas de En Sabah Nur defendieron su territorio esperando los refuerzos de la Compañía Zafiro pero fueron estos fueron atacados por las tropas de Essex.  
Pidió ayuda a sus últimos aliados, Torre de Tormentas, pero fueron atacados por la Compañía Oscura quedando sitiados por tierra y mar. Y a todos estos ataques se sumaba la incorporación del Valle del Norte al ejército de Erik.  
No era tonto sabía, que detrás de todos estos ataques tan bien planeados había un espía, un topo que informaba de sus planes a Erik, y sabía perfectamente quien era. Pero ahora mismo había planeado bien su jugada y solo había informado de sus planes a un número selecto de hombres, todos dignos de confianza y le había dicho sus verdaderos planes.

\- Alex, Scott y Jean – llamó Charles – acompañadme a mi despacho, tengo que hablar con vosotros. – los cuatro se dirigieron a una habitación al lado del salón de reuniones.  
Cuando los cuatro estaban en la habitación, Charles cerró la puerta y se dirigió con paso lento a la mesa para sentarse en la silla. Sus nueve meses de embarazo, le convertían en un ser lento y perezoso.  
\- Hay un espía entre nosotros – anuncio Charles a bocajarro, ante la cara sorprendida de sus soldados. – Sé que el topo es Angel Salvadore, pero no sé porque ha tomado esa decisión.  
Tanto Jean como los hermanos Summers mostraron su indignación, con insultos hacia a la que ellos creerían que era una compañera leal y fiel.  
\- He tomado una decisión muy dura, pero es la correcta para mi pueblo. Aunque eso no implica que me olvide de esa afrenta, por lo que voy a comunicaros a vosotros tres mis verdaderos planes. – hace una pausa para respirar – Los ciudadanos de Westchester serán conducidos a las catacumbas donde estarán protegidos los soldados hasta nuevo aviso. Jean tú te quedarás en la torre norte de la fortaleza y a las doce de la noche abrirás con tu telequinesis las puertas para que Erik y los suyos para que entren en la ciudad. Mientras que Alex y Scott, vigilareis la puerta de mi habitación pero cuando llegué Erik dejarlo pasar.  
\- ¡Pero señor….! – objetó Alex.  
\- Sin peros Alex – ordeno Charles. – Erik no me hará daño ese no es su objetivo, nunca lo ha sido. Y menos daño va a hacerme, ahora que estoy a punto de dar a luz.  
Los tres muchachos quedaron callados ante dicha afirmación de su rey.  
\- Mi señor, acatamos tus ordenes – dijo Jean con firmeza y determinación. – ¿Pero qué pasa con Angel Salvadore?  
\- Recibirá su castigo en el momento oportuno. Pero no tenéis que preocuparos de ella, ahora mismo se está dirigiendo junto a Erik para informarle que le he ordenado a ir a Dos Ríos a intentar convencer a Essex de que se una a mi causa. Y Erik le obligará a ir para mantener su fachada y que no sospeche nada.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que dio un pequeño salto cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta.  
\- Adelante. – respondió Charles.  
\- Mi señor. – respondió Hank Mcoy, el sanador del reino – Traigo todos los utensilios y al personal para el parto. ¿Cómo estás?  
\- Las contracciones son cada poco tiempo y cada vez más dolorosos. – respondió Charles.  
Hank proceso la información y ordenó a sus colaboradores a que preparasen la habitación para el inminente parto.  
\- Mi señor, debería entrar ya, no es conveniente que permanezca más tiempo fuera.  
Charles observo por última vez su ciudad, su reino, sabiendo que a partir de ahora ya no sería suyo sino de un gobernante extranjero. Con esa sensación de derrota y desasosiego, entro en la habitación miro al sanador y a sus ayudantes y dijo con voz alta y clara: - Pongo en vuestras manos la vida de mi hijo, el futuro de este reino. Decidme que tengo que hacer.  
\- Póngase la túnica únicamente, ponga los pies en estas banquetas – indico Hank, señalando al suelo donde habían dispuestos dos pequeñas banquetas de madera, lo suficientemente pequeñas para que entraran solo los pies – y agárrese bien a Kitty y a Jubilo.  
Charles hizo todo lo que Hank le indico, y una vez estuvo colocado el sanador le envió una mirada comprensiva y tranquila.  
\- Ahora mi señor debe tener paciencia, esto puede llevar un rato.  
Charles solo asintió con la cabeza, y tomo aire muy profundamente. Se avecinaba una larga noche.


	4. Capítulo III – David Xavier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.  
> Este se lo dedico a Midhiel, cuyas historias me apasionan.

Westchester, final de la Batalla del Usurpador  
Llevaba tres meses esperando este momento, aunque en el fondo de su mente deseaba esto desde la primera vez que le vio.  
Tenía grabado a fuego el primer día que conoció a Charles. Tras la masacre de Shaw a su pueblo y la muerte del heredero de Ironhold, Erik tuvo que demostrar a los supervivientes que él era el mejor candidato para ocupar el trono y recuperar el honor dañado.  
Tardo dos años, pero tras lograr unificar su pueblo se dirigió con paso firme a los herederos de los diferentes reinos para conseguir que estos se unieran a él para derrocar al Rey Tirano.  
Era conocido que los otros reyes no soportaban a Shaw, a excepción de Essex, pero la locura de Shaw era tan grande que sus últimas actuaciones hizo que los reinados restantes optaran por abandonarle, el primero Westchester.  
Después de la muerte de Brian Xavier, a manos de Shaw, tanto su hijo como sus aliados En Sabah Nur y Ororo Munroe estaban preparando la contienda contra el Rey Tirano por lo que cuando Erik apareció en la ciudad pidiendo una audiencia con el rey, éste acepto sin reservas unirse a él.

Inicio Flash Back

\- Espere aquí, el rey le recibirá enseguida. – le indico uno de los sirvientes del castillo.  
Mientras esperaba en un despacho, con muchas estanterías llenas de libros, Erik pensaba en cómo iba a proponerle al rey unirse a su rebelión cuando oyó una voz en su cabeza.  
\- “No hace falta que te esmeres demasiado, la respuesta es sí”. – le dijo la voz.  
“¡Qué demonios!”, exclamó Erik en su cabeza. En nuestro mundo al igual que los portadores, existían personas con capacidades extraordinarias, él mismo tenía el poder de manipular el metal y por lo que ahora descubría el rey de Westchester era un telépata.  
\- En efecto. – dijo una voz cerca de la puerta.  
Erik se dio la vuelta y observo al joven situado en la puerta que da la entrada al despacho. Su primera impresión es que parecía más joven de lo que era, con un cabello castaño oscuro, ojos azul brillantes, de estatura media, delgado y nariz aguileña.  
\- Tengo las mismas ganas que tú de ver muerto a Shaw – informó el rey de Westchester. Pero Erik apenas podía articular palabra, estaba embelesado observando al joven que tenía delante suyo.  
\- “Necesitas ayuda”. – le dijo la voz en su cabeza – “o quieres seguir devorándome con la mirada” – esta vez la voz le habló de manera hastía.  
Ante el tono, Erik reaccionó y le contesto de manera ruda: - Lo siento, siento si te hice sentir incómodo. Pero agradecería que no me leyeses la mente.  
\- De acuerdo – le contesto Charles abriendo los ojos – pero me sorprende que un supremacista como tú, que cree que nuestras capacidades no deben esconderse sino mostrarse con todo el orgullo pretende que mantenga a raya mí don.  
Erik se ruborizo de rabia ante tal afirmación, pero pronto recupero la compostura: - Creo que tenemos mejores cosas de las que hablar.  
A partir de ese día Erik y Charles habían forjado no solo una alianza, sino una bonita amistad basada en el respeto. Erik reconocía que tras esa apariencia joven y los pocos años que llevaba siendo rey de su ciudad Charles era una persona inteligente, intuitiva y audaz.  
Pero lo que había determinado su comportamiento actual fue descubrir que Charles era un portador. Dicho descubrimiento se había producido cuando entro de manera descuidada en la tienda de Charles cuando estaban en plena guerra con Shaw y a pesar de haberle jurado a su amigo que nunca desvelaría su secreto, hizo todo lo contrario.

Estaban en la Fortaleza Oscura, en el salón real, reunidos celebrando el haber ganado la guerra contra Sebastian Shaw. Su cuerpo había sido incinerado tras recuperarlo de la masa enfurecida de su gente, que en las horas posteriores de su muerte se habían dedicado a apedrearlo, escupirle y desmembrarlo en trozos.  
\- Aliados, soldados, compañeros de batalla. – empezó Erik – quisiera agradeceros el estar aquí hoy. A pesar de las pérdidas que hemos sufrido, ha valido la pena pues hemos terminado con la tiranía de Sebastian Shaw y ahora nuestros reinos son libres. Así que esto – dijo alzando la copa de vino – va por nuestros hermanos y hermanas caídos.  
\- ¡Por nuestros hermanos y hermanas! – gritaron los reunidos en el salón al mismo tiempo que alzaban sus copas.  
Una vez todos acabaron de beber sus copas de vino, Erik volvió a hablar: - Ahora que estamos reunidos, tengo el deber de anunciaros que al ser yo quien acabo con la vida de Sebastian Shaw me proclamo Rey de Genosha.  
Los aliados de Erik, incluida Raven, aplaudieron con fuerza. Pero tanto Charles, como los miembros de la Compañía Dorada, Ororo Munroe con su sequito y En Sabah Nur se quedaron de piedra ante una decisión que Erik había tomado sin consultar con el resto de los reyes. Pero su creían que la cosa terminaba, Erik se dirigió hacia donde estaba sentado Charles y le cogió de las manos.  
\- Y como vuestro Rey, tengo el honor de anunciar que tomo la mano de Charles Xavier de Westchester como mi esposo y regente, gracias a su condición de portador.  
La sala enmudeció ante tal declaración, y que decir de Charles que estaba lívido ante tal muestra de osadía y traición por el que pensaba que se había convertido no solo en un valioso aliado sino en un amigo. Rojo de la ira y de la rabia Charles solo atinó en levantarse coger su copa de vino y echarle su contenido a la cara, provocando un silencio incomodo en la sala que aprovecho para huir de allí acompañado por la Compañía Zafiro y los sequitos de En Sabah Nur y Ororo Munroe.  
Erik sabía que Charles estaba enfadado, por eso le permitió irse de la celebración pensando que en un par de días se calmaría y vería que lo que había hecho era lo más lógico, pero lo que no se imaginaba es que se refugiase en su ciudad natal, rechazase su proposición de matrimonio y que junto con Torre de Tormentas y Los Eternos declarasen su independencia como reino.  
  
Fin Flash Back  
  
Ahora después de tres meses de continuo asedio, Erik estaba ante la entrada principal de Westchester dispuesto a dar la orden de derribar las puertas cuando estás se abrieron. Con paso firme pero cauteloso, Erik ordeno a sus secuaces que entrasen a la ciudad.  
\- Vosotros, - se dirigió a un escuadrón – ir por las calles y buscar a los ciudadanos.  
Tras unos minutos el escuadrón regreso junto a él: - Hemos registrado varias calles pero no hemos encontrado a los ciudadanos, la ciudad esta desierta y vacía.  
\- Que extraño. – dijo Erik ante la mirada sorprendida de Raven – Aun así extremar las precauciones, nos dirigimos hacia el castillo.  
Según se iban dirigiendo al castillo, Erik y Raven comprobaron que lo que los soldados dijeron era cierto: la ciudad estaba vacía, no había rastro de los ciudadanos.  
Y lo mismo pasaba con el castillo, cuando llegaron a la entrada las puertas estaban abiertas y su interior vacío sin presencia de sirvientes.  
\- Esto es muy raro. – observó Erik.  
\- Opino lo mismo. – dijo Raven.  
\- ¿Dónde están las habitaciones de tu hermano? – pregunto Erik a Raven.  
\- En la torre del homenaje. – respondió Raven – Por ahí – señalo las escaleras situadas su izquierda.  
Se dirigieron por el camino indicado, con paso firme pero según iban subiendo las interminables escaleras oían gritos.  
\- ¡Es Charles! – exclamó Raven.  
Erik subió los últimos escalones corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo, donde al fondo había una puerta custodiada por dos guardias. Al acercarse Erik observó su parecido, por lo que suponía que debían ser hermanos. Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes, y estaba a punto de utilizar su poder para desarmar a los guardias cuando estos se apartaron y le abrieron la puerta.  
Sorprendido Erik entró en la habitación junto con Raven, y nada más entrar lo que vio le dejo lívido, pálido y furioso.  
Charles estaba de pie, vestido con una túnica larga, pálido, sudoroso y se agarraba con fuerza a dos mujeres situadas a su lado y un hombre enfrente de él, de rodillas y con las manos debajo de su camisón.  
\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – gritó Charles con los dientes apretados.  
\- ¡Un empujón más, su majestad! – dijo el hombre. – La cabeza ya está fuera, un empujón más y ya sale.  
Charles cogió aire y abrió los ojos justo para ver como Erik y Raven estaban paralizados en el marco de la puerta.  
\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – volvió a gritar Charles sin quitar los ojos de encima de esos dos traidores.  
En ese momento se oyó el sonido de la vida, el sonido de una nueva vida viniendo al mundo.  
\- ¡Enhorabuena, su majestad, es un niño! – exclamó el hombre con el niño en brazos.  
\- ¡Ohhh! Dámelo Hank, quiero verlo. – dijo Charles.  
A pesar de su cansancio Charles cogió a su niño en brazos, mientras que entre las tres personas de la habitación le ayudaron a tumbarse en la cama. Una vez tumbado, Charles agarro a su hijo con fuerza y dirigió su mirada a sus dos invitados no deseados.  
\- Erik y Raven, os presento al futuro heredero de Westchester: David, mi hijo. – declaro emocionado y orgulloso.


	5. Capítulo IV - La Negociación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero tengo que pedir disculpas, pues faltaba el capítulo dos, un capítulo esencial e importante en la historia.  
> Y para resarcir ese error os traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.

El jarrón estalló en mil pedazos contra la pared, pero nadie prestó atención ni a los trozos que quedaron en el suelo como al ruido que produjo.  
Erik y Raven estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, asimilando lo que acababan de ver. Erik estaba encolerizado pues Charles había engendrado un hijo con otro hombre, un hijo que debía ser de ambos. Mientras que Raven tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba enfurecida con Charles por osar dañar a su líder de esa manera, pero por otro lado estaba satisfecha porque eso significaba que su hermano recibiría un escarmiento por su osadía.  
Tan sumergidos estaban en sus pensamientos que no oyeron la llegada de Hank Mcoy, hasta que este les hablo.  
\- Mis señores, - saludó el doctor – les traigo un mensaje de Su Majestad.  
Ante el tratamiento de alteza que aun recibía Charles, Raven se levantó de un salto y exclamo: - ¡Él no es rey, es un simple portador! ¡Los portadores no pueden reinar!  
\- Perdone mi señora, pero tanto para mí como para los habitantes de este reino Charles Xavier es nuestro rey y siempre lo será. – le contestó Hank Mcoy con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Eso es traición… - empezó a contraatacar Raven.  
\- ¡Raven ya basta! – le grito Erik, ante el grito Raven calló aunque su mirada desprendía sorpresa ante el tono de su líder. - ¿Qué mensaje nos trae de Charles Xavier?  
Hank Mcoy cuadro los hombros y dirigió su mirada hacia Erik: - Su majestad expresa sus disculpas por no atenderles debidamente, a causa del alumbramiento del nuevo heredero de Westchester.  
Ante la mención del nuevo heredero frunció el ceño de tal manera que las arrugas de expresión de su rostro se hicieron más duras, pero a pesar de la rabia que sentía asintió con la cabeza. Hank recogió su expresión y siguió hablando.  
\- Su Majestad le ruega que tenga paciencia y espere los dos días de reposo obligatorio antes de regresar a sus funciones reales y pide también que no emprenda acciones contra su pueblo, pues desconocían su estado.  
Erik estaba a punto de preguntar dónde estaban los habitantes de la ciudad, cuando por la esquina aparecieron dos de sus hombres Janos Quested y Azazel.  
\- Mi Señor, traemos información… - empezó Janos Quested pero cerró la boca ante la presencia del tercer hombre.  
\- Si me disculpas – le dijo a Hank, y se giró hacia sus hombres – Janos, Azazel ¡informen!  
\- Hemos encontrado a los ciudadanos. – informó Janos Quested – Estaban escondidos en las catacumbas junto a un grupo de soldados.  
\- ¿Hubo enfrentamientos? – preguntó Erik.  
\- No. – contestó Azazel – Los soldados solo tenían órdenes de estar con los ciudadanos y protegerlos en caso de enfrentamientos o agresión.  
Erik proceso la información recibida tanto por sus hombres, como por el hombre llamado Hank Mcoy.  
\- Está bien. Azazel y Janos juntar a nuestros hombres, situaos en las murallas y permitir que tanto los ciudadanos y los soldados vuelvan a sus hogares. – ante la orden Janos y Azazel se inclinaron y se fueron por donde habían venido – Y usted puede decirle a Charles que no se preocupe, sus ciudadanos y soldados no sufrirán daños mientras esperamos a que se recupere e iniciemos las condiciones de la rendición de Westchester.  
\- Así se lo haré saber a su majestad. – le contestó Hank antes de salir de la sala.  
Una vez el médico salió de la sala, Erik se dirigió a Raven: - Ahora mismo vas a escribir notas a Frost, Essex, Howlett y Munroe exigiéndoles que se presenten aquí en dos días.  
Raven se apresuró a cumplir su cometido y dejo a Erik en la habitación, rumiando su rabia.

Dos días después  
Charles estaba en su habitación con su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos. No se cansaba de verlo, era la cosa más preciosa que había visto en su vida.  
En estos dos días no recibió la visita de Erik y Raven, cosa que agradecía enormemente, pues no tuvo ganas de enfrentarse a ellos en estado de convalecencia y con su hijo de apenas unas horas de vida.  
\- David, eres el futuro de Westchester. – le dijo a su hijo acurrucado en sus brazos mientras caminaba hacia el balcón – Esta ciudad es tuya y algún día la gobernaras, eso te lo prometo.  
David, como todos los bebes, respondió a su padre acurrucándose más contra él. Su padre solo podía observarle embelesado.  
Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación: - Adelante – dijo él.  
Hank Mcoy entró en la habitación seguido de Kitty Pride, ambos se inclinaron y dijeron al unísono: - Su Alteza.  
\- ¿Ya es la hora? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Si mi señor. – contestó Hank – Todos están reunidos en la sala.  
Charles suspiro y se acercó a Kitty, quien presurosa se dispuso a coger al recién nacido. Cuando estuvo en sus brazos su padre le dio un beso en su pequeña cabeza.  
\- Kitty te dejo al cargo de mi hijo, no dejes que entre nadie aquí a excepción mía y de Hank.  
\- Si mi señor. – contesto Kitty – Protegeré a nuestro heredero con mi vida.  
\- Gracias. – le agradeció Charles.  
Orgulloso de la lealtad de sus ciudadanos, Charles acaricio por última vez la cabeza de David y se dirigió a su cómoda para coger una pieza de joyería: un colgante de plata con el emblema de la Casa Xavier.  
Puede que estuviese rendido, pero su coraje y su orgullo no. No le daría el gusto a sus enemigos de verle hundido y derrotado, ¡nunca!  
Con paso firme entró en la sala, la sala de su familia y por tanto su sala, allí estaban reunidos Erik Lehnsherr, Logan Howlett, Nathaniel Essex, Ororo Munroe, Emma Frost, Raven y Azazel. Los presentes se fijaron en él no solo por su manera de entrar y su aura de poder, sino por el collar que lucía. No era adecuado que el regente de una ciudad conquistada luciera la joya de su casa. Sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él, se sentó en una esquina totalmente alejado de todos ellos.  
\- Ya estoy aquí, cuando quieras Erik. – le dijo – Procede.  
Erik despertó de su ensoñación y se aclaró la garganta antes de proceder: - Buenas a todos, gracias por venir con tanta celeridad a Westchester. Os he reunido porque tenemos que discutir no solo de la situación de este reino sino de Los Eternos.  
Ante la mención del reino de su amante, Charles tuvo que concentrarse en cerrar su mente para que Emma Frost no se inmiscuyese en su mente.  
\- Podemos discutir de Westchester lo que quieras. – le contestó Nathaniel Essex – Pero la situación de Los Eternos es la que es, yo conquiste ese reino y por tanto me pertenece.  
\- Tú no eres el dueño de Los Eternos. – le contraatacó Ororo Munroe. – Tanto Westchester como Los Eternos pertenecen a Genosha, y solo el rey de Genosha decide quien reina y quién no.  
Antes de que Nathaniel Essex contestase a la reina de Torre de Tormenta, Erik intervino: - ¡Basta a los dos!  
\- Munroe tiene razón. – habló Emma Frost – Solo el Rey de Genosha puede decidir quién reina en que región. Pero para ser exactos Essex, Raven tiene más derecho que tú a reinar allí pues fue ella quien mató a En Sabah Nur y no tú.  
Ante esta información Charles solo puedo cerrar los ojos, sabía que En Sabah Nur había muerto defendiendo su reino, pero esperaba que su caída hubiese sido rápida y poco dolorosa. Pero saber que fue Raven quien mató a su amante, fue la confirmación de que En Sabah Nur tuvo que sufrir mucho.  
\- ¡No he traicionado a En Sabah Nur, para que una niñata estúpida y sin inteligencia gobierne un reino que llevó años persiguiendo! – exclamó Essex.  
\- ¡No te atrevas a insultarme si no fuera por mí, no tendrías esa ciudad! – le contesto airada Raven.  
Y así empezó una guerra política, donde unos insultaban a otros y estos contestaban a su vez con más insultos y vejaciones. Charles ya estaba harto, si por él fuera todos estarían en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza y sufriendo terribles daños cerebrales, pero no podía arriesgarse a que Emma Frost descubriese sus secretos así que actuó de otra manera.  
\- ¡Silencio! – gritó Charles, milagrosamente todos se callaron incluidos Erik. – Todos aquí sabemos de tu gran ambición Essex, pero personalmente me preocupa bien poco la situación de Los Eternos, a mí lo único que me preocupa es la situación de mi hijo y de Westchester así que eso discútelo con tu rey a solas.  
Ante tal exabrupto, todos guardaron silencio, la situación de Westchester era otro punto importante de la reunión ahora con un heredero al trono, pues Erik tendría que colocar a un regente en el país y sería mentir no aceptar que casi todos los presentes en la habitación deseaban ocupar ese trono.  
\- Estas son mis condiciones y no son negociables. – prosiguió Charles – Me casare con Erik Lehnsherr de Ironhold a cambio de un perdón a mis ciudadanos, que mi hijo sea nombrado rey a la edad de 18 años y que yo elija al regente que gobernara en nombre de David Xavier hasta que este alcance la mayoría de edad.  
\- Eso no es posible, Charles. – dijo Raven – Erik y yo hablemos del asunto y acordamos que yo sería la reina de Westchester. – remarcó con fuerza la palabra “reina” – Soy la única descendiente Xavier capacitada para reinar.  
\- Habla en pasado, querida. – ironizó Charles – Lo eras. Ahora hay un heredero Xavier más, uno verdadero: mi hijo. Y siento contradecirte, pero tú no eres un Xavier. Eras una pobre niña perdida a la que mis padres acogieron por pena, a la que le dieron un hogar y una educación y tú como se lo pagas. Aliándote con un traidor extranjero y traicionando a nuestros principios.  
Según iba avanzando en su ataque la cara de Raven pasaba de azul oscuro a un azul pálido, entre ella y Charles nunca hubo una relación de hermanos, Charles siempre había sido amable con ella, pero ahora mostraba una versión de él que desconocía cruel y despiadado.  
\- Además crees que Westchester te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, creen que se quedaran tranquilos una vez yo me vaya a la Fortaleza Oscura como consorte de Erik. No una vez pase eso, empezaran las revueltas y con ellas represiones a mi gente. Y no lo voy a consentir, mi hijo no reinará sobre cenizas, heredera lo mismo que yo un reino prosperó y seguro.  
Erik había permanecido en silencio ante el intercambio de opiniones de ambos hermanos. Al igual que ella, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Charles, pero a diferencia de Raven sabía ver una oportunidad, y como usarla en su beneficio.  
\- ¿Eso es lo único que quieres? ¿Un perdón a tu pueblo? ¿qué tu hijo sea nombrado rey a los 18 años? ¿Y nombrar tú mismo al regente que ocupara tú lugar y el de él en Westchester? – preguntó Erik.  
Raven dirigió su mirada hacia él, cuestionándole que iba a hacer, Erik ignoró su mirada.  
\- Si eso es lo que quiero – respondió Charles.  
\- De acuerdo, acepto tus condiciones – contesto Erik.  
Charles sintió una profunda satisfacción en su interior, había conseguido justo lo que quería.  
\- Pues invoca a Cassandra Nova – le exigió Charles.


	6. Capítulo V – Cassandra Nova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, este es más literario ya que explica la historia de Cassandra Nova y Charles Xavier que como indique al principio de la historia son hermanos gemelos.

Cassandra Nova era un misterio para los nobles de Genosha, nadie sabía dónde había nacido o quien era su familia. Lo único que sabían de ella es que se había criado en Los Eternos y fundado la Compañía Zafiro, una de las compañías de sicarios más letales del reino.  
  
Nadie sabía que en realidad Cassandra Nova nació como Cassandra Xavier, hija de Brian y Sharon Xavier y por lo tanto hermana de Charles Xavier.  
Sharon Xavier había dado a luz dos gemelos durante una gran tormenta, siendo mayor Cassandra por apenas unos segundos. Los progenitores no podían estar más satisfechos, el nacimiento de dos vástagos pronosticaba que el legado de la Familia Xavier estaba salvado por muchos siglos. O eso creían.  
  
Durante sus primeros años los hermanos crecieron felices bajo el cariño y el amor de sus padres, a pesar de ser muy parecidos físicamente tenían sus diferencias pero el que ambos tuvieran el mismo poder: la telepatía, los unía mucho. Bajo esa unión ambos fueron perfilando su don, y conociendo sus secretos como el deseo de Cassandra de formarse como soldado y la aspiración de Charles por heredar el trono de su padre. Pero todo cambio el día que Cassandra y Charles celebraron su décimo tercer día.  
  
La única manera de averiguar si un hombre es portador es cuando éste alcanza la pubertad, pues la matriz que le permite albergar vida se desarrolla en ese periodo y es detectable a través de una marca en la ingle. Cuando Charles alcanzó la pubertad tuvo que examinarse y la prueba dio positivo provocando una debacle en los reyes. Debacle que se intensifico, pues al mismo tiempo que se descubría la capacidad de Charles de dar hijos su hermana contrajo la enfermedad conocida como la Peste Roja.  
  
La Peste Roja es la enfermedad causante de que los portadores sean catalogados como seres divinos cuyos derechos están supeditados a su cónyuge. Es una enfermedad que solo sufren las mujeres y que afecta directamente a sus órganos reproductores convirtiéndolas en estériles.  
  
El futuro de la Casa Xavier se había terminado. Pero Brian Xavier era un hombre inteligente, minucioso y muy observador, sabía que Charles tenía las cualidades de ser un gran gobernante y que Cassandra odiaba el mundo del protocolo y que siempre convencía algún que otro muchacho de la ciudad a practicar esgrima y pelea. Y fue en uno de esos días observando a Cassandra practicar tiro con arco a solas, cuando trazo su plan.  
  
Con un hijo portador y una hija estéril, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Sebastian Shaw reclamase sus hijos: a Charles como futuro consorte y a Cassandra como parte de su harem. Y antes de que eso pasara acudió al único noble en quien podía confiar: Rama-Tut.  
  
Rama-Tut era en aquel tiempo el Rey de Los Eternos y padre del joven En Sabah Nur, como él aborrecía a Sebastian Shaw y de ahí que le confesase la verdadera situación de sus hijos. Rama-Tut prometió no solo ayudarle, también a no desvelar nunca ese secreto y hasta el día de su muerte esa promesa nunca se quebrantó. En esa reunión celebrada en un día de verano, acordaron que Cassandra viajaría a Los Eternos bajo la excusa de ser la prometida de En Sabah Nur, pero en realidad quedaría bajo el amparo de Death y War dos de los guardias reales de Rama-Tut quienes la entrenarían en el arte de la guerra. A cambio de eso Charles Xavier sería el consorte del En Sabah Nur a la edad de 18 años, y el heredero de ambos reinaría tanto en Westchester como en Los Eternos.  
  
Cabe decir que cuando Sharon de entero del acuerdo firmado por su marido y Rama-Tut puso el grito en el cielo ya que se separaría de su hija, de su única hija a la quería convertir en una dama a pesar de su negación, y que decir de Charles quien se negaba a convertirse en una yegua de carga. La única que estaba feliz era Cassandra, pues su sueño de cumpliría por fin.  
  
La vida en Los Eternos no fue fácil, Death y War no escatimaron en dureza y crueldad en sus lecciones pero esa dureza y crudeza le ayudo a formarse y a convertirse en una de las mujeres más letales de Genosha, más que la arpía de Emma Frost y la vendida de Raven. Pero todo cambio el día que Essex traiciono a su padre participando en su muerte.  
Fue su hermano quien telepáticamente le informo de la muerte de su padre, a pesar de estar a tres días de Westchester su relación nunca se rompió y seguían tan unidos como de pequeños. Aquel día viajo a Westchester no solo a rendir tributo a su padre y acompañar a su familia, sino a comunicarle a ambos su decisión de renunciar a todos sus derechos dinásticos.  
  
A pesar de las protestas de su madre, Charles y En Sabah Nur apoyaron su decisión. Cassandra Xavier moría a los 17 y nacía Cassandra Nova, fundadora de la Compañía Zafiro y máxima defensora de la Casa Nur y la Casa Xavier.  
  
Ahora 8 años después de despedir a su padre, a su madre y de renunciar a sus títulos regresaba a la tierra que la vio nacer como Cassandra Xavier.


	7. Capítulo VI – La Nueva Regente de Westchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, ayer fue San Juan y lo celebramos a todo lo grande. Pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, y advierto antes de tiempo que las cosas se van a poner muy violentas.

Erik observaba la llegada de Cassandra Nova a Westchester desde lo alto de la escalinata que conducía hasta las grandes puertas del castillo. Con él estaban Emma Frost, Azazel y Raven, Nathaniel Essex, Ororo Munroe y Logan estaban dentro con Charles Xavier, en la sala de reuniones.  
Erik estaba sorprendido nunca antes había visto a Cassandra Nova, pues en la guerra contra Shaw ella y su compañía se habían quedado en la retaguardia en Los Eternos, y le llamaba la atención el paso firme de su andar por las calles de la ciudad. Parecía que conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano y eso no le gustaba nada.  
Tan perdido estaba en su mente, que se sobresaltó cuando Emma le hablo.  
\- A mí tampoco me gusta. – afirmo ella.  
\- ¡No leas mi mente! – le contesto él, con el ceño fruncido.  
Ella le miro por unos instantes antes de contestarle: - No estaba leyendo tu mente, simplemente compartía una misma afirmación: ella no me gusta, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunto Erik, tras unos momentos de reflexión.  
\- Desde que estamos aquí no he podido usar mis poderes. – suspiro ella – Tu amado ha cerrado su mente por completo y me bloquea en todo momento, y ahora mismo ella está haciendo lo mismo. No soy capaz de entrar en su mente, y eso me frustra pues no soy capaz de anteponerme a sus pasos, ni lo que piensan.  
Ante esa declaración todos quedaron callados, sumidos en sus pensamientos y observando aquel personaje tan curioso que en pocas horas había llamado su atención. No entendían porque Charles Xavier la había convocado y desconocían la relación que podía haber entre ellos.  
\- ¿Qué sabemos de ella? – pregunto Erik a sus aliados.  
\- No mucho. – contesto Emma – Solo se lo que se comenta, a pesar de hacer mis propias investigaciones, que se crio en Los Eternos y que entro a formar parte del ejercito de la Casa Nur hasta que formo su propia compañía de sicarios.  
\- Yo se algo más. – añadió Azazel tras la breve exposición de Frost – Nadie sabe dónde nació y quien era su familia, pero averigüé que era la protegida de Rama-Tut, el padre de En Sabah Nur, y que fue criada por Death y War, los dos guardias reales del viejo en la Torre Dorada.  
Los tres quedaron en silencio, asimilando lo comentado acerca de Cassandra Nova, la única que no hablaba era Raven pero por la simple razón de que estaba enfadada con Erik. Primero porque desde que se enteró de que Charles era un portador apenas pasaba por su lecho, y segundo porque después de prometerle que sería la regente de Westchester ahora la traicionaba por cumplirle el capricho al odioso de su hermano.  
  
  
Inicio Flash Back  
  
  
\- ¡Me lo prometiste! – le grito ella en el antiguo despacho de Brian Xavier, tras la reunión mantenida con su hermano y los demás reyes de Genosha.  
En la sala estaban ellos dos y Emma Frost quien estaba sentada en un sillón bebiendo whisky y observando con aburrimiento la discusión de ambos.  
\- ¡Quiero el trono de Westchester! ¡Lo quiero! – siguió gritando ella. – Traicione a Charles Xavier para obtenerlo y que recibo a cambio nada, porque en vez de imponerte como su futuro esposo, rey y señor le cumples sus caprichos absurdos….  
\- ¡Silencio mujer! – le grito Erik. - ¡Ya sé que te lo prometí, pero no soy estúpido y no volveré a generar una nueva guerra por un territorio! ¡Si para asegurar la paz con los demás reinos tengo que romper mis promesas, lo haré!  
\- ¡Pero sigue sin ser justo, porque me lo habías prometido! – dijo señalándose a sí misma.  
Harta de tanto griterío Emma Frost intervino: - ¡Deja la pataleta, niña!  
Raven dirigió su mirada hacia ella, que seguía sentada en una silla bebiendo whisky.  
\- Todos sabemos de tu anhelo por Westchester, pero por una vez Erik tiene la razón, tu presencia en ese reino serías más contraproducente que útil y siempre es mejor complacer a tu hermano que iniciar una nueva guerra. – explico ella – Además no serías reina, dado que al haber un nuevo heredero serías nombrada regente.  
Ante el nombramiento del hijo de Xavier, Raven se encendió: - ¡Eso lo podemos cambiar! ¡Ese niño es un bastardo, podemos deslegitimarlo y así yo sería reina.  
\- Me temo que eso no es posible, querida. – le contesto Emma – Aunque sea un bastardo, es un Xavier legítimo, que será nombrado por el Sacerdote Supremo en unos días y tiene más derecho que tú al trono. Pero si tantas ganas tienes de reinar, ¿por qué no le entregas el trono de Ironhold? – le pregunto Emma a Erik – Necesitas a alguien que reine ese territorio y que mejor que una aliada.  
\- Tienes toda la razón Emma. – le contesto Erik, tras pensarlo unos minutos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia Raven le hablo – Raven tras la reunión serás nombrada Reina de Ironhold y no hay más que hablar.  
\- ¡Estás de broma! Ironhold está a más de una semana de viaje, quedare completamente aislada… - empezó ella.  
\- ¡Es una orden, Raven, cúmplela!  
Raven salió hecha una furia de la habitación maldiciendo su suerte y a su maldito hermano.  
  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
  
Raven seguía maldiciendo su suerte días después, no solo Erik la mandaba a una tierra remota más cerca del Valle del Norte que de Genosha y eso le impedía no solo volver a mantener relaciones sexuales con Erik sino vengarse de Charles Xavier, el culpable de su desdicha.  
\- Deberíamos entrar y reunirnos con los demás. – comento ella a los demás.  
Erik asintió y con un gesto indico que los demás lo siguieran hacia la sala de reuniones, donde estaban los demás.

Cassandra Nova junto con sus dos hombres Onslaught y Coloso, dos de sus mejores hombres.  
\- Ahí lo veis chicos, esa es la cobardía de los traidores no se atreven a recibir a personas como nosotros que a pesar de ser asesinos a sueldos tenemos más honor que ellos.  
\- ¿Qué hacemos, Comandante? – le pregunto Onslaught.  
\- Nada, no podemos hacer nada contra ellos. – le contesto con mucho pesar Cassandra – He sido convocada por el rey de Westchester, le debemos un respeto por lo que si nos agreden guardaremos las ansias para el campo de batalla, ¿de acuerdo?  
Sus hombre asintieron, si algo se enorgullecían los hombres de la Compañía Zafiro era de su Comandante quien a pesar de su dureza sabía ser justa.  
Con paso veloz subieron las escalinatas hasta llegar a las grandes puertas de roble del castillo, que tenía grabados en bajo relieves la historia de la familia Xavier, desde sus inicios hasta el nacimiento de los gemelos Xavier. Al entrar en el castillo, Cassandra tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para no desfallecer y para que Emma Frost no leyese su mente, la última vez que había recorrido el largo pasillo hasta el trono de azul tenía 17 años y su madre se sentaba en él.  
Los dos custodios de le guiaron hacía la sala de reuniones, situada en una habitación anexa al trono y allí vio a Charles Xavier quien se dirigió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa que ella le respondió.  
\- Cassandra Nova, te doy las gracias por venir hasta aquí – le saludo él, apretándole la mano.  
\- El honor es mío, Rey de Westchester. – le contesto ella – He venido lo más rápido que he podido. – Estos son Onslaught y Coloso, dos de mis hombres de confianza.  
\- Un placer. – contesto Charles.  
\- El placer es nuestro Charles Xavier, Rey de Westchester. – contestaron los dos a la vez, inclinándose.  
Charles Xavier le indico a Cassandra Nova, su sitio en la mesa. Ella se dirigio al lugar indicado y se sento, Onslaught y Coloso optaron por aguantar de pie tras su comandante. Una vez todos se sentaron en sus lugares, Cassandra inspecciono a los presentes en la habitación su exploración era más visual pues con una telepata tan fuerte como Emma Frost no se atrevía a leer sus mentes.  
\- Te he mandado llamar Cassandra Nova, Comandante de la Compañía Zafiro, porque has sido junto con Ororo Munroe la aliada más leal a la casa Xavier y necesito tu ayuda para una labor muy importarte. – empezó Charles Xavier.  
\- Por supuesto, mi señor. – le contesto Cassandra.  
\- Empezare por el principio, por si no conoces las últimas novedades. Hace dos días he sido padre, como portador he dado a luz a un niño que será el futuro heredero de Westchester. Para evitar una guerra y salvar a mi reino he accedido a convertirme en el consorte de Erik Lehnsherr de Ironhold, Rey de Genosha; a cambio el me deja nombrar al regente de Westchester mientras mi hijo aun es menor. – dijo Charles – Y quiero que la Regente de Westchester seas tú Cassandra Nova.  
Ante esa afirmación Cassandra se quedó muda, no esperaba esa decisión del Rey de Westchester y los demás menos. Si bien algo se olían, pensaban que Charles Xavier pediría su asesoría o consejo para nombrar un regente no que la nombrara a ella.  
\- ¡Pero mi señor, no yo estoy preparada para esos menesteres! – le contesto Cassandra.  
\- Lo harás bien, Cassandra has sido criada en la corte de la Casa Nur y con tu presencia los ciudadanos de Westchester están a salvo de cualquier represalia. – le contraatacó él. - ¿Así que dime Cassandra Nova, aceptarías ser la regente de Westchester mientras David Xavier es menor de edad?  
Cassandra Nova observo a Charles Xavier con seriedad y después a los demás presentes ante sus miradas de sorpresa y furia por parte de Raven y Nathaniel Essex tomo la decisión.  
\- Si acepto ser la Regente de Westchester de David Xavier hasta su mayoría de edad, y prometo cuidar y proteger no solo a él sino a los ciudadanos de Westchester con mi vida. – prometió Cassandra.  
\- Larga vida a Cassandra Nova, regente de Westchester. – contesto Charles Xavier mientras le daba un apretón a su mano.  
\- Larga vida a Cassandra Nova, regente de Westchester. – gritaron Onslaught y Coloso.

Un día después de esa reunión, Cassandra Nova nombrada regente de Westchester observaba como el sequito de Erik Lehnsherr junto a Charles Xavier marchaba rumbo al Castillo Negro para la boda que se celebraría dentro de un par de días.  
Tras el acuerdo Erik Lehnsherr no solo nombró a Cassandra Nova como regente de Westchester, también a Raven como reina de Ironhold, Emma Frost como la Reina de Isla Diamante y a Nathaniel Essex como Rey de Dos Ríos y Señor de Los Eternos.  
\- Coloso manda a buscar a nuestros compañeros, escondidos en el Bosque de Plata. – ordeno ella – Debemos planear el contraataque, ya es hora de vengarnos de Lehnsherr y su maldita pandilla.


	8. Capítulo VII  – El regalo de boda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas pido perdón por la tardanza, tuve un montón de cosas que hacer pero ya os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, porque a partir de aquí la cosa se complica un pelín.

Dos Ríos  
  
Nathaniel Essex se consideraba un hombre inteligente, el más inteligente de Genosha, por lo que era algo normal que tuviese un aire de soberbia y chulería. Pero ahora estaba asustado y herido, tanto física como mentalmente.

Habían pasado 30 días desde que se firmaran los acuerdos sobre Westchester y Los Eternos, y aprovechando que Lehnsherr estaría muy ocupado con los preparativos de la boda decidió junto con sus hombres de máxima confianza atacar a la Compañía Zafiro, escondidos en el Bosque de Plata y una vez reducidos atacar Westchester; pero no contaba que ellos atacarían al amanecer un día antes.

Dos días tardo la Compañía Zafiro en hacerse con el control de Los Eternos y obligándolos a replegarse a Dos Ríos, llegados una vez a allí Essex confiaba que los sicarios se detendrían y cesarían las hostilidades; pero cosa incierta una vez llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad atacaron con más fuerza y en poco tiempo la ciudad cayó.  
Essex había intentado enviar emisarios a la Fortaleza Oscura, pero estos caian en manos de los enemigos nada más salían del castillo, en un último intento abandono a los suyos y huyo por las alcantarillas como la rata de cloaca que era.  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de ser libre, los hombres de Cassandra Nova lo atraparon y como si fuera un vulgar ladrón y no un señor de alta cuna, miembro de una de las más antiguas casas nobiliarias de Genosha fue arrojado a los pies de la comandante en jefe de la Compañía Zafiro.  
\- ¡Lo encontramos Comandante! – le informo uno de sus oficiales. – Huía por los alcantarillados de la ciudad.  
Essex no necesitaba su telepatía para saber que iban a hacer con él, y reuniendo todo su coraje exclamo: - ¡Pido armisticio! ¡Soy el último de mi familia, soy noble de Genosha! ¡No podéis matarme!  
\- Sí que puedo Essex – afirmo Cassandra, y antes de que Essex dijese algo ella se adelantó. – Yo Cassandra Nova, comandante en jefe de la Compañía Zafiro y Regente de Westchester os condeno a muerte.  
\- ¡Piedad por f… - grito él, pero no le dio tiempo a terminar pues el filo de la espada de Cassandra rebano su cabeza a una velocidad impresionante.  
El tiempo parecía detenerse, mientras los hombres de Cassandra y ella observaban como la cabeza era separada del cuerpo, y los dos caían al suelo en diferentes direcciones. Una vez el cuerpo toco el suelo y la sangre formaba un charco a su alrededor los hombres de alzaron sus espadas y emitieron un grito de júbilo por su muerte.  
Cassandra con toda la calma del mundo limpio su espada, la envaino y se dirigió a uno de sus hombres: - ¡Deshaceros del cuerpo!  
\- Si mi comandante, ¿Qué hacemos con el resto de prisioneros? – pregunto él.  
\- Ejecutad a los altos cargos y todo aquel cercano a Essex, los soldados rasos que vuelvan a sus hogares.  
\- ¡A sus órdenes! – respondió él. – Ya habéis oído, a trabajar.  
Estaba satisfecha había eliminado a uno de los primeros enemigos de la Casa Xavier, faltaban muchos aún, pero para poder acabar con todos necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano. Pero no era el momento de distracciones, ahora debía prepararse para partir a la Fortaleza Oscura a la boda de Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr.

La Fortaleza Oscura  
  
A un día de celebrarse su boda, Charles Xavier estaba encerrado en su habitación reflexionando sobre sus vivencias en la Fortaleza Oscura.  
Habían tardado tres días en llegar al gran castillo de Sebastian Shaw, tras firmar el acuerdo de rendición de Westchester, esos tres días de viaje habían sido agotadores pues no era nada fácil y sencillo viajar con un prometido pendiente de tus pasos y un niño recién nacido que cada tres horas demandaba comida.  
La Fortaleza Oscura era una gran ciudad amurallada, enorme y majestuosa que no hacía honor a su nombre, la llamaban así por el castillo que cobijo durante muchos años a la familia Shaw. Un castillo alzado sobre el acantilado, y separado de la ciudadela mediante un puente, un castillo en tonos blancos y rojizos de exuberante belleza.  
El motivo por el cual llamaban a la región la Forteleza Oscura se debe a los años de terror que la familia Shaw, en especial Sebastian, inculcaron no solo a los ciudadanos de la ciudad sino a todos los territorios de Genosha. Es más se rumoraba que en el reinado de Sebastian Shaw, los prisioneros encerrados en los calabozos del castillo, eran torturados con tal crudeza que los habitantes podían escuchar sus gritos de dolor y suplica.  
Cuando Sebastian Shaw cayó Erik Lehnsherr, proclamado rey de Genosha, ordeno a los mejores artesanos y canteros de la ciudad iniciar las primeras reformas para otorgarle a la región un nuevo esplendor. Lo primero que mando fue destruir los emblemas de la casa Shaw y todos sus estandartes y escudos, substituyéndolos por su emblema familiar. Cuando Charles Xavier ingreso a la región, como prometido de Erik, fue testigo del cambio de la ciudad no solo en su estructura sino en su gente, que parecían vivir con tranquilidad y sosiego.  
Pero esa tranquilidad y sosiego no llegaban hasta el castillo. Una vez instalados Erik dejo claro que Charles se encargaría de la planificación de la boda real, algo que aun hoy en día le seguía escociendo; había sido rey de Westchester durante 8 años y ahora un hombre cuya experiencia en reinar era nula osaba decirle que podía o no podía hacer. Cabe decir que la discusión de los prometidos fue oída por todos los habitantes del castillo, y que Charles se dedicó a cambiar los planes de la boda un centenar de veces solo para molestar a Erik. Aún recordaba su última discusión.  
  
Inicio Flash Back  
\- No voy a ir vestido de blanco, Erik ¡olvidalo! – exclamo Charles.  
\- Es la tradición Charles – le contesto Erik cansado de la discusión que mantenían desde hace un buen rato. – Todos los portadores deben vestir de blanco en la ceremonia, lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
\- Si, y también sé que esa tradición solo se aplica si el portador es virgen y si es su primer enlace. – contraatacó Charles – Y yo no soy virgen, tengo un hijo. – remarco la última palabra.  
Como cada vez que Charles le recordaba que tenía un hijo, las facciones de Erik se endurecían hasta el grado de que su cuello y sus hombros sufrían dicha tensión.  
\- Si es cierto tienes un hijo, - empezó Erik con toda la calma que pudo reunir – no eres virgen, pero no eres viudo así que la tradición ordena que vayas vestido de blanco, y lo vas a hacer.  
\- Y yo te digo que no – le contesto Charles – no voy a vestir el blanco para congraciarte, iré vestido con los colores de mi casa te guste o no, y es mi última palabra.  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Y al final lo había conseguido, su traje de boda estaba dispuesto cerca de la cama de la que iba a ser su habitación durante los próximos años. Un traje de tres piezas en tonos azules y con bordados en plata y en algunos momentos parecía que le miraba como burlándose de él, de su suerte y su destino.  
Sentía que se asfixiaba, que la habitación le tragaba y que la oscuridad se cernía sobre él con una fuerza abrasadora; solo la presencia de su hijo en el habitáculo de la habitación calmaba sus nervios. Como portador tenía prohibido recibir a los nobles invitados al enlace, se consideraba inapropiado, y eso le ponía histérico pues a muchos de los invitados los había recibido en Westchester, había hablado de política y comercio con ellos y ahora le echaban a un lado en todo.  
Había sentido a su hermana, nada más llegar a la ciudad le había mandado un mensaje mental avisándole que ya estaba aquí para apoyarle. Le extrañaba la felicidad que emanaba en su mensaje.  
Su hermana y su hijo, eran los únicos que le proporcionaban paz en estos momentos de locura.

La Fortaleza Oscura, día de la boda  
  
Por fin llego el gran día para Erik Lehnsherr, quien a diferencia de Charles el cual no puedo dormir y paso toda la noche sentado en una silla observando la luna y las estrellas para desgracia de las mujeres y hombres de la corte quienes se afanaban en maquillarle y asearle para que se presentase en su boda lo más decente posible, lucía increíble y bastante guapo en su traje de color morado oscuro.  
Estaba en el templo mayor, esperando a su próximo consorte, y observando como los invitados ilustres iban acomodándose en sus asientos. Cuando de repente vio como Emma Frost, Raven y Azazel se acercaban a él, ocasionándole una fuerte sensación de que algo no iba bien.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto él cuando los tres se acercaron.  
\- Essex no ha aparecido – contesto Raven.  
\- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar Erik.  
Emma suspiro antes de responder: - Essex no ha venido, lo no encontramos y no sabemos dónde está – le respondió – Azazel fue a Dos Ríos y a Los Eternos pero allí no hay nadie, ni habitantes, ni soldados, ni él.  
A Erik le extraño todo, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su boda.  
\- Bueno ya hablaremos de todo esto más tarde, vosotros preocuparos de que todo este correcto y de que todo vaya bien.  
Los tres asistieron con la cabeza y se colocaron en sus posiciones, la felicidad por el momento que vivían no se reflejaba en sus rostros: Raven estaba furiosa aun por lo sucedido y porque vería a Charles Xavier enlazándose con el hombre que deseaba para ella, Emma porque sentía que algo se escapaba de su control y Azazel porque había fallado a su rey.  
Tan encerrados estaban en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta de que Cassandra Nova había entrado en el templo con una sonrisa radiante en la cara y enfundada en un vestido azul marino con detalles bordados en azul zafiro, al igual que Charles.  
Las puertas crujieron señal de que el portador iba a entrar en el templo, desde su posición Erik vio como Charles entraba y realizaba el recorrido hacia el altar completamente solo, una de sus exigencias pues se había negado en redondo a que alguien le entregase como si fuera una damisela, causando una enorme conmoción en los invitados más mayores muy vinculados con la tradición.  
\- Ya podéis poner la capa sobre el portador, y tomarlo bajo vuestra protección – índico el sacerdote a Erik, cuando Charles llegó al altar.  
Charles le dio la espalda a Erik, y procedió a ponerle la capa de color magenta sobre el traje azul marino de Charles, una vez puesta la capa ambos se colocaron frente al sacerdote del templo.  
\- Majestad, su alteza, señores y señoras estamos aquí para presenciar la unión de un hombre y su portador; carne, alma y corazón ahora y para siempre. – con un gesto indico a los contrayentes que juntaran sus manos, la mano de Erik por encima de la de Charles – Y en presencia de los Dioses, en estos momentos sello estas dos almas uniéndolas como una sola para la eternidad – al mismo tiempo que decía estas palabras unía las manos de Erik y Charles con una cinta. – Ahora miraos a los ojos y decid las palabras.  
\- Soy suyo y el él es mío, desde este día hasta el fin de mis días. – dijeron ambos a la vez.  
\- Por la presente, proclamo solemnemente que Charles Xavier, de Westchester, y Erik Lehnsherr, de Ironhold reyes de Genosha. – dijo el sacerdote – Podéis sellar vuestra unión con un beso.  
Con toda la delicadeza del mundo Erik poso sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Charles y le dio un beso corto, pero no exento de pasión. Charles tuvo usar toda la fuerza de su voluntad para no darle un mordisco.  
La sala estalló en aplausos que rompieron el beso de los ya proclamados esposos, ambos se separaron y cogidos de la mano salieron del templo con dirección a los jardines donde se celebraría el banquete para los invitados.

Una boda no era solo un acto religioso sino político, a través de obsequios los nobles de diferentes partes del reino mostraban un acto de paz y deseo de prosperidad para el rey de Genosha. Los recién contrayentes estaban sentados en la mesa de honor, recibiendo los regalos de los nobles, Erik agradecía cada uno de ellos con efusividad mientras que Charles contaba los segundos para que esta tortura terminase de una maldita vez.  
Los regalos eran de lo más variopintos, Ororo Munroe les regalo la colección de libros “Los Reyes de Genosha”, Logan Howlett una copia del manuscrito de Yashida el primer guerrero de Genosha, Azazel una colección de armas blancas, Sean Cassidy un cofre de plata, Christopher Summers un cofre de oro, Warren Worthington un caliz de plata, Raven una colección de figuras de hierro y Emma Frost le obsequio con un collar de diamantes y zafiros, con la intención de humillarle.  
\- Para terminar tenemos a Cassandra Nova, regente de Westchester. – dijo el portavoz.  
Cassandra Nova se levantó de su asiento y se acercó con paso firme a la mesa principal donde los recién casados estaban sentados junto con los aliados más importantes de Lehnsherr.  
\- Felicidades sus majestades por esta gran boda y este gran banquete, que tanto yo como el resto de los invitados disfrutamos. – declaro ella alzando su copa de vino. – El regalo que os otorgo es muy especial y es solamente para Charles Xavier, rey de Westchester.  
Con un gesto de su mano, Cassandra indico al joven paje que se acercara a la mesa donde dejo una enorme cesta de mimbre. Cassandra levanto la tapa de la cesta y saco de ella la cabeza cortada de Nathaniel Essex.  
Los invitados empezaron a gritar, Erik se puso pálido al igual que sus acompañantes y echo su asiento hacia atrás de la impresión. Cassandra puso la cabeza Essex sobre la mesa.  
\- La Casa Xavier y Westchester han sido vengadas, el traidor y su reino han caído y ahora están en manos de la compañía Zafiro. – informo ella.  
Charles se incorporó de su asiento y cogió una copa de vino.  
\- Yo Charles Xavier, de Westchester acepto este regalo con mucho gusto y te doy las gracias por entregarme la cabeza del traidor que colaboro en la muerte de mi padre Brian Xavier. – contesto él. – ¡Larga vida a Westchester!  
\- ¡Larga vida al verdadero rey de Westchester! – grito ella.  
Ambos hermanos se rieron y chocaron sus copas, mientras el resto de los invitados aún estaban en shock.


	9. Capítulo VIII – Los Planes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, advierto es muy largo.  
> Además a partir de aquí se produce un salto temporal.

Tras el inesperado regalo de Cassandra Nova, las celebraciones posteriores se cancelaron y los invitados se marcharon del convite, entre ellos la misma Cassandra Nova que aprovecho la situación para ir a celebrar su genialidad.  
Erik ordeno que Charles fuese dirigido hacia sus habitaciones y que esperase allí, mientras él acudía con su sequito a una de las salas para hablar de lo ocurrido. Todos estaban sorprendidos con lo sucedido, el más afectado era Azazel pues con su poder de teletrasportación había viajado hasta Los Eternos y Dos Ríos; en ambas ciudades no había señales de lucha ni de batalla, solo estaban vacías cosa que le había extrañado bastante.  
\- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? – preguntó Raven. - ¿En qué momento ocurrió esto?  
\- Eso quisiera saber yo. – contesto Erik, su rabia era tan potente que los objetos metálicos que había a su alrededor temblaban.  
Emma se acercó a él presurosa, y le acaricio el brazo para calmarlo. Ante dicha visión Raven apretó los dientes con furia, tenía que ser ella la que consolase y calmase a Erik; ella y nadie más.  
\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo. – comento Azazel - Fui a Dos Ríos y a Los Eternos, recorrí las ciudades, busque a Essex por todas partes y lo único que vi fue dos ciudades abandonadas pero no dañadas, no había rastros de guerra ni contiendas, nada.  
La incertidumbre se cernía sobre ellos, como era posible que Cassandra Nova hubiese liquidado a uno de los nobles más poderosos de Genosha, amigo personal de Sebastian Shaw, pero lo más sorprendente es que no sabían cómo lo había hecho; delante de sus narices y sin que ellos se enterasen.  
\- Ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello. – dijo Emma.  
\- ¡Qué dices Emma! – exclamo Raven – Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora.  
\- Al contrario, querida, es el momento menos indicado para hablar de ello. – respondió ella, y se dirigió hacia Erik - ¿Sabes por qué lo ha hecho, verdad? Para provocarte y eso es algo que no puedes permitirte, hoy son tus esponsales y como tutor es tu obligación llevar el matrimonio a término yaciendo con tu esposo. Con esto lo que esa arpía pretende es evitar eso suceda, tienes que demostrarle que la muerte de Essex no te ha afectado.  
Erik quedo pensativo, Emma tenía razón. Había llegado muy lejos para conseguir aquello que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas; no podía permitir que una pequeñez como la muerte de Essex lo echase todo a perder.  
\- Emma no es por ofenderte, pero creo que ahora mismo que Erik yazca con mi hermano es lo que menos importa tras perder un aliado… - comenzó Raven, con la intención de que el matrimonio no se consumase.  
\- Tienes razón Emma. – cortó Erik – No puedo dejar que esa mujer gane, ahora mismo me voy con mi marido. Hablaremos de esto mañana.  
Con determinación Erik dejo atrás a su sequito y se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones, donde le esperaba su flamante marido.

Cuando Erik entro en la habitación real esperaba encontrar a Charles sentado al lado del lecho, como era la costumbre en la corte, en cambio lo encontró en el balcón encerrado en sus pensamientos.  
\- ¿Charles, qué haces ahí fuera? – preguntó Erik.  
Charles salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Erik: - Estaba haciéndome a la idea, de lo que iba a pasar. – contesto él.  
\- ¿Qué pensabas que iba a pasar? – volvió a preguntar Erik, esta vez con un deje de ironía. – Que iba a olvidar mis votos matrimoniales.  
\- No, sabía que eso no iba a suceder. – respondió Charles con la voz queda – Que querías hacer valer tu fuerza y superioridad como tutor, por lo que me estaba haciendo a la idea de que a partir de este momento voy a tener que doblegarme a tu voluntad y eso me causa dolor y desagrado.  
Ante dichas palabras Erik palideció, esperaba un enfrentamiento verbal hasta físico con Charles pero no una declaración de derrota.  
\- Charles – empezó Erik – no lo veas así por favor, somos un matrimonio. Podemos estar bien, podemos ser felices.  
\- No somos un matrimonio Erik – le respondió Charles, dándose la vuelta y enseñándole sus ojos acuosos – Lo nuestro es una transacción política, asúmelo ya.  
Charles se adentró en la habitación y se puso enfrente de Erik, él cogió la cara de Charles y le miro firmemente a los ojos.  
\- No voy a hacerte daño, Charles. – le dijo – He prometido ante los dioses, protegerte, respetarte y quererte; y lo voy a hacer.  
\- ¿Me respetas? – pregunto Charles con ironía – Pues no hagas esto, no me obligues a mantener relaciones sexuales contigo cuando no quiero.  
\- No puedo darte eso Charles. – suspiro EriK – Sabes que para que el matrimonio se oficialice ambos cónyuges deben yacer juntos, no podemos posponerlo más tiempo.  
Charles se separó de él y dirigió sus manos al nudo de la bata que las asistentes le habían puesto. Su traje de boda había sido retirado y guardado en una de las habitaciones continuas a la real.  
\- Pues terminemos de una vez – dijo Charles desprendiéndose de la bata, quedando totalmente expuesto ante Erik y dirigiéndose a la cama; donde se tumbó boca arriba totalmente inmóvil.  
La mirada lasciva de Erik se transformó rápidamente en una mirada desconcertada ante el comportamiento de Charles. Sin perder un minuto más y viendo que su marido no iba a colaborar para que la situación fuese agradable, se desnudó y se posiciono sobre él.  
Fue una larga noche para ambos, a pesar de que Erik se esforzó en ser cariñoso Charles no colaboro en ningún momento, mostrando señas de incomodidad cuando le penetro y cuando a la penetración le siguieron las embestidas Charles centro su mirada y su pensamiento hacia el techo.  
Cuando todo termino Erik se hizo a un lado con cuidado, Charles se quedó un rato inmóvil y cuando sintió que su marido intentaba decirle algo se apartó de él con brusquedad y se puso de lado para no tener que verlo y que él no viese sus lágrimas.  
A la mañana siguiente las cosas tampoco mejoraron, nada más despertarse Charles pidió a los sirvientes que preparasen una bañera y que su desayuno se lo sirviesen en la que fue su habitación antes de la boda y donde su hijo estaba siendo custodiado. Viendo que todos los pasos que daba eran para huir de él, Erik le dejo y se reunió con sus consejeros para tratar el tema de Essex y Nova.

Cuando Erik entro en la sala dispuesta para las reuniones, vio que todos estaban sentados incluida Cassandra Nova. Todos, exceptuando la susodicha, se levantaron ante su presencia.  
\- Su alteza. – saludaron todos los presentes.  
\- Buenas a todos – respondió Erik, mientras hacia un gesto a los demás para indicar que se sentaran, una vez todos lo hicieron prosiguió – Como sabéis estamos reunidos para hablar de lo sucedido ayer con Nathaniel Essex, Cassandra Nova harías el favor de explicarnos que paso.  
Cassandra que hasta el momento estaba callada, dirigió su mirada entre aburrida y soberbia hacia Erik Lehnsherr y comenzó a explicarse: - Unos días después de vuestra partida, ordene a mis hombres que estaban escondidos en el Bosque de Plata que viniesen a Westchester ya que nuestro hogar estaba en manos de Essex. Cuando los míos estaban llegando los hombres de Essex nos atacaron, al ver que todo podía desembocar en una nueva guerra optamos por que el enfrentamiento fuese fuera de Westchester y allí en el medio de la contienda Nathaniel Essex perdió la vida.  
Todo era mentira, obviamente Cassandra Nova no iba a decir que uno de sus hombres se había adentrado en las filas de Essex y les había advertido de sus planes provocando que se adelantase a sus planes.  
\- ¿Nos estas diciendo que Essex murió en Westchester? – pregunto Emma Frost.  
\- Exactamente. – respondió Cassandra.  
\- ¿Y qué paso con sus soldados y sus hombres de confianza? – pregunto Erik.  
\- La contienda fue dura, muchos murieron, incluidos algunos de los míos. – respondió Cassandra – Los soldados rasos volvieron a sus hogares con sus familias, y los más cercanos a Essex murieron en la batalla.  
\- ¿Y qué paso con los ciudadanos de Dos Ríos y Los Eternos? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Al saber que Essex había muerto, me dirigí a las ciudades y les propuse a los ciudadanos que fuesen a vivir a Westchester ya que tras la guerra y las posteriores batallas, la ciudad había perdido habitantes y con ella la consiguiente falta de mano de obra. – respondió ella – Pero eso ya lo sabíais ¿no?, o por lo menos lo sospechabais sino porque enviasteis a Azazel a investigar.  
Ante dicha declaración todos los asistentes quedaron mudos. Cassandra aprovecho la situación para dejar las cosas claras ante esta gente, que según su parecer eran una pandilla de incompetentes jugando a ser reyes.  
\- Vamos a dejar las cosas claras de una vez. – comenzó ella – Habéis formado esta especie de comisión con la intención de castigarme por la acción de acabar con la vida de Nathaniel Essex pero eso no va a ocurrir, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque en el fondo querías que eso ocurriera, odiabas a Essex y lo querías ver muerto con toda tu alma ya que sabias que él había participado en la matanza a tu pueblo. Pero lo que más te fastidia y odias es que yo me he adelantado, querías regalarle a Xavier la cabeza de Essex y así ganarte su afecto pero ahora ya no puedes hacerlo y eso te cabrea.  
A medida que hablaba Erik se sentía desenmascarado, pues esa mujer tenía toda la razón del mundo. Él quería matar a Essex, no solo por lo que le había hecho a su pueblo sino por la traición que Essex había cometido a la Casa Xavier. Pensaba que matando a ese hombre su marido se lo agradecería con creces, pero esa esperanza ahora desaparecía.  
\- Ahora que hemos aclarado todos los puntos, si me disculpáis me retiro. – dijo Cassandra mientras se levantaba de la silla. – Tengo asuntos que tratar en Westchester como su regente y no puedo perder más tiempo aquí. – y con toda la arrogancia que tiene al sentirse ganadora se retira de la sala.

Charles estaba en su antigua habitación, no había salido de allí en toda la mañana, no había querido ver a Erik pues solo quería estar con su hijo David a quien tenía en brazos observando ensimismado sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro, iguales a los de él.  
Dos toques en la puerta, lo sacaron de su sueño.  
\- Adelante. – dijo él.  
\- Hola hermanito. – saludo Cassandra nada más cerrar la puerta de la habitación - ¿Cómo estás?  
Charles dirigió su mirada hacia ella, una mirada triste, y con un gesto le pidió que se sentara en la silla que había enfrente a él. Ella correspondió a dicho gesto, pero antes le hizo una pequeña carantoña al pequeño David quien le correspondió con un estornudo.  
\- Es una preciosidad – dijo ella – y es igualito a ti.  
\- Si lo es. – contesto él, al ver a Cassandra sentada procedió a levantarse de la silla donde estaba sentado y dejar a David en la cuna para poder hablar con ella con total tranquilidad – Y contestando a tu pregunta podría estar mejor.  
\- Lo siento – dijo ella con sentimiento – No pretendía en ningún momento complicarte las cosas, pero sabía perfectamente que Lehnsherr no se iba a detener y quería proporcionarte una pequeña alegría.  
\- Si lo sé, y te lo agradezco de verdad. Saber que el hombre responsable de la muerte de nuestro padre ya no respira es el mejor regalo que me podían haber hecho. – le respondió – Pero ahora estoy preocupado por lo que pasara.  
\- Por eso no te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Lo único es que tu marido estará cabreado por un par de días porque le amargue en la reunión.  
\- ¿Qué reunión? – pregunto él.  
\- Una de la que acabo de salir, Lehnsherr y los demás pretendían castigarme por lo de Essex. – le informo ella – Pero no han podido, les he contado que Essex había atacado Westchester y que tuvimos que defender la ciudad para evitar una nueva guerra.  
\- Cosa que es mentira, ¿verdad? – preguntó retóricamente Charles.  
\- Obviamente.  
Cassandra procedió a explicarle a Charles lo que ocurrió de verdad, como murió Nathaniel Essex y de lo que habían hablado en la reunión.  
\- Pues sí, mi marido va estar muy enfadado. – dijo Charles. - ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?  
\- Simple, atacar – contesto ella. – Charles sé que lo que te voy a pedir es muy difícil, pero piensa que es por el bien de Genosha.  
\- Dime. – dijo él.  
\- Necesito que enamores a tu marido. – informo ella.  
Charles le miro sorprendido - ¿Perdona?  
\- Necesito que enamores a tu marido. – repitió ella – Sé que no te gusta idea, pero escúchame antes de interrumpirme, ¿te acuerdas de las lecciones interminables de padre? De cómo nos ilustraba acerca del arte de la guerra y la política, pues es eso lo que tenemos que hacer.  
\- ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo, Cassandra? – pregunto él.   
\- Es muy fácil Charles. – le respondió ella – Yo me encargare de los demás de Azazel, Emma Frost, Raven y Angel; me encargare de destruirlos poco a poco, pero para ello necesito que Lehnsherr se desvincule de ellos y la única manera de hacerlo es que tú le enamores, que te conviertas en su mundo. – y tomando un suspiro, concluye – Y para ello debes darle lo que más anhela en el mundo: un hijo.  
\- ¡Qué! – exclamo Charles – ¡Cassandra estás loca! ¿¡Cómo puedes pedirme eso!?  
\- ¡Charles, no te estoy pidiendo nada que no hayan hecho otros portadores antes que tú! – exclamo ella – Si lo analizas con detenimiento, darle un hijo a Lehnsherr te convertiría en la persona más poderosa del mundo una vez lo derrotemos tendrías un hijo gobernando Westchester y otro gobernando Genosha.  
Charles se quedó callado, Cassandra tenía razón era hora de actuar pues quedándose encerrado en una habitación viendo la vida pasar iba a acabar con él.  
\- De acuerdo hermana, lo haré enamorare a mi marido le daré un hijo que será su perdición. – respondió él con toda la convicción del mundo.  
\- Lo siento mucho hermano – dijo ella. – Siento ponerte en esta situación, pero piensa en todo lo que podemos ganar.  
\- Si lo sé, iremos poco a poco y venceremos. Todos conocerán el poder de la familia Xavier.

Charles aún estaba en su habitación, los invitados se habían ido a excepción de Emma, Azazel, Raven y Angel. Era hora de poner en marcha su plan, lo primero que tenía que hacer era deshacerse de esas tres, las amantes de Erik; tomando una respiración profunda salió de la habitación con rumbo a la habitación de Erik.  
Al llegar a su puerta, toco varias veces hasta que su marido le dio permiso por entrar.  
\- ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Por supuesto. – le respondió, un sorprendido Erik.  
\- Quería pedirte perdón. – le dijo él, ante la mirada sorprendida de Erik – Siento como hemos empezado, pero la transición de rey a consorte no ha sido fácil para mí y siento que he perdido todo mi poder y mi esencia como persona.  
\- No has perdido nada. – le dijo Erik – Solo has empezado a ocupar tu verdadero lugar en el mundo, y no ha sido fácil y creo que yo tampoco te lo he hecho fácil. Pero honestamente pensabas que ibas a ocultar tu verdadera condición para siempre.  
\- No. – contesto Charles – Nunca fue mi intención ocultar mi condición de portador, mi padre lo tenía todo planeado cuando supo que era portador me comprometió con el aliado más leal a la casa Westchester, teníamos todo planeado pero todo se complicó.  
\- ¿Quién era él? – pregunto Erik, intentando no mostrar sus celos ante la información recibida.  
\- En Sabah Nur – respondió Charles.  
\- ¿Estabas comprometido con En Sabah Nur? – pregunto extrañado Erik. – Pensaba que fue tu hermana la prometida.  
\- Y así era, pero enfermo nada más llegar a Los Eternos y cuando falleció, mi padre cambio su mano por la de ella.   
\- No sabía nada. – le dijo Erik.  
\- Nadie debía saberlo, era un secreto entre mi padre y Rama-Tut. Lo hicieron así para protegerme de las manías sexuales de Shaw en caso de que este supiese la verdad.  
\- ¿Y por qué no os casasteis, si vuestros padres lo habían acordado?  
\- La muerte de mi padre, hacerme cargo de Westchester, la guerra, escapar de ti y su posterior muerte lo complicaron todo. – respondió Charles. – Pero por lo menos salió algo bueno de todo ello, David.  
Esa última declaración hizo que Erik abriese los ojos, Charles no solo le había hablado de un compromiso que su padre había firmado con la Casa Nur en su adolescencia sino que le declaraba que esa relación se consensuo entre los implicados hasta el grado de tener un hijo.  
\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora? – le pregunto Erik.  
\- Te lo cuento porque quiero que no haya problemas entre nosotros, y porque quiero que esto funcione pero para ello la sinceridad y la confianza debe ser mutua.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Te dije de mi pasado, de mi compromiso con En Sabah Nur y del hijo que he tenido con él. Pero si queremos que esto funcione te tienes que deshacer de Emma, Raven y Angel.  
\- Charles…..  
\- Sé que son tus amantes, Erik. – le cortó él – Sé que te acuestas con ellas, y si quieres que esto funcione y seamos felices ellas no pueden estar aquí  
Erik se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla, y miro a Charles. Con un gesto de la mano la jarra de vino se alzó y vertió su liquido rojizo en dos copas disponibles; ambos cogieron una copa cada uno y brindaron en silencio por su unión.


	10. Capítulo IX – El Atentado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, entre este y el anterior han pasado 11 años. Las cosas parecían estar tranquilas pero siempre hay alguien que le gusta romper esa paz y tranquilidad.

Angel Salvadore era una superviviente; cuando tenía nueve años sus padres habían muerto de la peste que asolo su pueblo cerca de Westchester. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido, pero lo había logrado y poco a poco caminando por caminos oscuros y tenebrosos llegó a Westchester.  
Allí una familia le dio cobijo hasta los 16 años cuando su ambición, la hizo abandonar ese hogar y buscarse la vida. Empezó a trabajar como prostituta en un burdel cerca del castillo, allí las prostitutas más veteranas le enseñaron todas las técnicas de seducción y poco a poco empezó a labrarse un nombre y una reputación; su intención era la de convertirse en cortesana del castillo, seducir al rey de Westchester y ser su reina pero eso no había funcionado, todo lo contrario llegar había llegado al castillo pero en vez de ser la cortesana del rey acabo por ser la cortesana de los soldados y de algunos de los hombres más leales del rey.  
Cuando Brian Xavier falleció, Angel intento seducir a su hijo Charles pero este no cayo ni cedió, pero su vida cambio pues Charles Xavier no toleraba a las cortesanas en su castillo y le dio la opción de seguir como prostituta en el prostíbulo de la ciudad o como sirvienta en el castillo: escogió la segunda opción.  
Todo cambio cuando Erik Lehnsherr llegó a Westchester, un rey sin reina al que podía seducir y con el que lograr todo aquello que anhelaba, pero la seductora había sido seducida por el apuesto extranjero. Aun recordaba las noches de pasión con él, en plena guerra contra Shaw donde había acudido como sirvienta para ayudar en todo lo posible. Fue una inepta en ese momento, pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control y creyó en Erik desde el primer momento cuando le dijo que le daría todo lo que ella pidiese a cambio de ser el chivo expiatorio de Westchester.  
Al final todos sus esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada, Erik Lehnsherr consiguió lo que quería casarse con Charles Xavier y a ella le había dejado abandonada y sin recompensa. Pero eso no quedaría así, se vengaría de todos y sabía dónde tenía que golpear.

11 años habían pasado desde que Erik y él se casaron, en ese tiempo las cosas entre ellos fueron tranquilos, no eran un matrimonio perfecto pero se comunicaban y se respectaban en muchos aspectos.  
Ahora mismo los dos estaban en su habitación real, en el lecho para ser más exactos, Erik era muy dominante y ahora mismo estaba encima de él penetrándolo con fuerza y él solo podía agarrarse con fuerza a la cabecera de la cama.  
\- ¡Dios, más fuerte! – gemía Charles.  
\- ¿Quieres más? – pregunto Erik, ante el asentimiento de Charles, realizo un cambio de movimiento en la forma de penetrar que hizo que Charles gimiera mucho más fuerte.  
\- Si, así me gusta. – le dijo Charles.  
Tras varios minutos más, Erik descargo su semilla en el interior de Charles y se desplomo encima de él, quien procedió a abrazarlo y acariciarle el pelo.  
Estos once años habían hecho mella en Charles, estaba convencido de su venganza y de hecho gracias a la conexión telepática con su hermana Cassandra iban planeando todo lo que harían en contra de Erik y su maldito sequito de arpías pero año tras año Charles se planteaba la opción de que su matrimonio perdurase con la condición de que él fuese el Rey.  
Todo era complicado, muy complicado.  
\- Me encantan estos momentos, así contigo. – le dijo Erik con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.  
\- Me alegro de que te guste. – le respondió con una sonrisa Charles – Pero no podemos estar aquí para siempre, tenemos responsabilidades con el reino.  
\- Lo sé, pero no me apetece salir de aquí.  
\- Pero tenemos que hacerlo, tú tienes deberes que hacer y yo tengo que reunirme con tu hijo, quien quiere aprender a montar a caballo.  
Una de las novedades en esos 11 años, fue el nacimiento de un nuevo heredero: Max Lehnsherr, un preciso niño de 10 años con el cabello de Charles Xavier y los rasgos de su padre Erik Lehnsherr. No solo era el orgullo de su padre Erik sino el protegido de su hermano mayor David que ahora tenía 11 años.  
Tras salir del lecho y asearse ambos se dirigieron al comedor, donde ambos niños los esperaban para desayunar, tras hablar un rato y oír los consejos de Erik acerca de los caballos, los niños junto con Charles se dirigieron a las cuadras.  
\- Mi señor, - saludo el jefe de cuadra – tal y como lo hablamos ayer hemos preparado un pony acorde para el príncipe, es muy tranquilo y relajado; no le dará ningún problema al joven.  
\- Me alegra oír eso. – le respondió Charles – Vamos Max, vamos a conocer a tu caballo.  
\- ¡Sí!. – exclamó el niño todo feliz.  
A diferencia de Max David se dirigió a su caballo Pecas, un hermoso corcel marrón y blanco, muy amable y tranquilo, que estaba ya ensillado y listo para la travesía. Charles y Max se dirigieron a la otra cuadra, donde le esperaba el jefe de cuadra con el otro caballo.  
\- Mi señor, joven príncipe. – empezó él – este es Chispas.  
Chispas era un pony de un año de edad de color marrón con una marca blanca en la frente con forma de estrella. El niño poso la mano en el morro del caballo para acariciarlo, y este respondió a la caricia moviendo la cabeza.  
\- ¡Mira papá! – exclamó él.  
\- Si ya lo veo, cariño le gustas mucho. – respondió Charles con una sonrisa enorme.  
\- ¿Ya estás listo, hermano? – pregunto David tirando de su caballo hacia el patio exterior.  
\- No aún no está. – respondió su padre – Ven Max, vamos a esperar fuera con tu hermano mientras preparan a Chispas.  
\- A la orden mi Señor. – contesto el jefe de cuadras - ¡Tú mozo, prepara el caballo para el príncipe! – le ordeno a uno de los mozos de cuadra que había allí.  
Mientras Charles, Max y el jefe de cuadras se dirigían hacia el patio exterior no se fijaron que el mozo de cuadras realiza movimientos extraños en el pony. Con mucha calma y sin ser detectado en mozo saco al pony al patio y se lo entregó al jefe de cuadras.  
\- Mi joven señor, aquí está su montura. Ahora debe de poner el pie en el estribo e impulsarse para subir encima. – le indico el jefe de cuadras.  
El joven siguió sus indicaciones y al poco tiempo ya estaba encima del caballo: - Mira David, papá ¡lo conseguí!  
\- ¡Muy bien, hermanito! – le respondió David.  
\- Muy bien, cariño. – le dijo su padre.  
\- Ahora joven señor, tiene que dirigir el caballo y no dejar que el caballo le dirija a usted. Coge de esta manera las riendas y verá como el caballo le obedece.  
Con las siguientes instrucciones Max puso en marcha al pony, quien enseguida le obedeció y empezó a caminar según las directrices de que el joven le iba marcando. Al poco rato David se unió a su caminata.  
\- Lo haces muy bien, Max. – le dijo su hermano cuando estuvo a su altura – Dentro de poco ya podrás trotar como yo, cuando tengas un poco más de experiencia.  
\- ¿Y eso cuándo será? – como todos los niños Max era muy impaciente y todo lo quería para ahora.  
\- Poco a poco, si quieres podemos entrenar todos los días un rato para que tengas más experiencia y menos nervios. – le respondió David – Pero hoy para empezar podemos ir hasta el árbol de fuera, dar la vuelta y volver.  
\- De acuerdo. – concedió el niño.  
Poco a poco los niños dirigieron sus corceles hacia el árbol que estaba fuera del patio exterior, la ida fue bastante bien pero cuando Max quiso que su pony diese la vuelta algo raro pasó y el niño acabo en el suelo, donde se dio un golpe muy fuerte en el brazo.  
\- ¡Ayyyyy! – gritó el niño en el suelo, de seguido el niño empezó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- ¡Max! – exclamo su hermano. - ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto bajando de su corcel y dirigiéndose a él.   
\- ¡Me duele mucho! – bramo el niño entre el llanto.  
\- Tranquilo, Max. – intento tranquilizarlo su hermano mayor - ¡Ayuda!  
Charles había oído el llanto de su hijo menor y el grito de su hijo mayor, y acudió a rápido junto a sus hijos, ya que el árbol a donde se dirigieron estaba muy cerca del patio exterior. Junto a él llego el jefe de cuadras, quien recogió al pony.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Max? – pregunto Charles al llegar hacia su hijo - ¿Qué paso David?  
\- Se cayó del pony. – respondió su hijo todo preocupado y tenso – Creo que se ha roto el brazo pues le duele mucho.  
Del dolor Max solo podía llorar, así que su padre con todo el cuidado del mundo procedió a alzarlo del suelo, cuando estuvo en los brazos de su padre se acurruco contra su pecho como un niño pequeño.  
\- David acompáñame al castillo y usted. – dirigiéndose al jefe de cuadras que sujetaba los corceles de los príncipes con fuerza – Guarda los caballos en las cuadras y reúnase con el rey.  
\- Así lo hare, mi señor.  
El camino hacia el castillo fue largo, Max no paraba de llorar a pesar de los intentos de su padre y hermano por calmarlo. Cuando llegaron Charles ordeno a uno de los sirvientes que llamase al doctor y que éste se dirigiese a la habitación del joven príncipe y a otro que avisase al Rey.  
Hank, el doctor de confianza de Charles, le confirmo que el niño tenía el brazo roto y que en unas semanas estaría curado. Les informo también que tuvo que darle al niño leche de la amapola para entablillarle el brazo, pues con el dolor no dejaba que le curase y que ahora mismo estaba dormido.  
Charles estaba sentado al lado del lecho, acariciando su pelo mientras observaba a su niño dormir. Su hermano estaba al otro lado algo más tranquilo, quería mucho a su hermanito y no quería que le pasara nada malo pero se sentía responsable de lo ocurrido a pesar de que sus padres no dejaban de repetirle que fue un accidente.  
Unos toques en la puerta los sacaron de sus pensamientos: - Perdonen mis señores, pero abajo en la sala está el jefe de cuadras, quiere hablar con ustedes de algo importante. – les informo una de las sirvientas.  
\- De acuerdo, David quédate con tu hermano por favor. – le dijo Charles.  
\- Si padre. – le contesto él.  
Charles y Erik se dirigieron hacia la sala, curiosos por saber que quería decirles el jefe de cuadras.  
\- Mi rey, mi señor. – saludo el jefe de cuadras – quería ante de todo preguntar por el joven príncipe, saber cómo esta.  
\- Mi hijo está bien, solo tiene un brazo fracturado. – respondió Erik.  
\- Me alegro oír eso, temía recibir malas noticias y empeorarlas con mi presencia. – dijo el jefe de cuadras.  
\- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Chispas es un buen pony, es obediente y al recogerlo tras la caída del joven príncipe quise investigar porque el joven señor se había caído me fije que la correa de sujeción de la montura estaba roto, más que roto cortado.  
Ante esta afirmación Charles y Erik, se quedaron mudos. El primero en hablar fue Charles, cuyos rasgos faciales se habían endurecido de tal manera que ambos hombres enmudecieron del miedo que tenían.  
\- ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien ha intentado matar a mi hijo? – pregunto Charles de manera tensa y dura.  
\- Siento infórmale, mi señor, que creo que sí.  
Antes de que Erik pudiese pronunciar palabra, Charles se dirigió hacia una de las salidas que daban al patio exterior donde estaban las cuadras de los caballos, en el camino se encontró con dos guardias a los que prácticamente grito: - ¡Vosotros acompañadme, ya!  
Los dos guardias, Erik y el jefe de cuadras siguieron a Charles, quien se dirigió a las caballerizas.  
\- ¡Salgan todos! – ordeno Charles a los mozos de cuadra. Éstos salieron estupefactos ante la voz de mando del consorte del rey. – Uno de ustedes preparo la montura del pony llamado Chispas, el corcel del mi hijo pequeño y quiero saber quién fue.  
Ninguno de los mozos de cuadra hablo, pues la situación del joven príncipe debía ser grave cuando su padre estaba tan enfadado.  
\- Nadie tiene algo que decir, muy bien pues será por las malas. – dijo Charles.  
Antes de que los mozos de cuadra pudiesen reaccionar ante esa amenaza velada, Charles rastreo la mente de los mozos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un joven con la cabeza gacha en cuya mente se repetía el momento en que cogió el pony, corto la correa de sujeción de la silla e intento ocultar el desagarro para que el jefe de cuadras no lo descubriese.  
\- ¡Soldados, apresar este hombre, por intentar atentar contra la vida de vuestro príncipe! – ordeno Charles.  
Los dos soldados miraron a su rey, quien con un gesto de cabeza les concedió permiso para que obedecieran las órdenes su marido. Los dos se dirigieron a mozo de cuadras por los brazos, y se lo llevaron a las mazmorras para su posterior interrogatorio.  
Tras los hombres se dirigía Charles y tras de él Erik, quien se apresuró a cogerle por el codo.  
\- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – le pregunto él.  
\- A las mazmorras para interrogarle y saber porque intento matar a nuestro hijo. – le respondió Charles enfrentando su mirada.  
\- Eso deberías dejármelo a mí, no crees soy el Rey.  
\- Pues empieza a actuar como uno.  
Sin esperar su respuesta Charles se deshizo de su mano, y con los dos soldados llevaron al acusado a las mazmorras donde Charles procedió a interrogarlo de la manera más dolorosa del mundo: examinando su mente sin piedad, ahí descubrió que Angel Salvadore había regresado a la Fortaleza Oscura, que trabajaba de prostituta en el prostíbulo de la ciudad y que con sus mañas había seducido al mozo de cuadras y le había convencido de matar al joven príncipe, él porque según el propio mozo porque el niño era de origen bastardo, al igual que su hermano.  
Ante la mención de que su hijo era de origen bastardo enfureció a Erik, pues Max era igualito a él a su edad. Convoco a su Guardia Real y les ordenó detener a Angel Salvadore.  
La Guardia Real entro el prostíbulo, asustando no solo a las prostitutas del lugar sino a los clientes y examinando uno a uno las habitaciones encontraron a la susodicha, a quien sacaron de la cama a la fuerza y esposaron sin que ella tuviese oportunidad de defenderse o hablar.  
\- Angel Salvadore, por orden del Erik Lehnsherr, Rey de Genosha, estas detenida por atentar contra su hijo el joven príncipe Max Lehnsherr.


	11. Capítulo X: Detonante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, este es un capítulo corto pero prometo recompensaros

Sentada en su celda, Angel Salvadore solo podía maldecir su suerte pues esperaba que eliminando al hijo de Charles Xavier provocaría en la pareja una brecha lo suficientemente grande logrando la separación, así ella podría recuperar poco a poco su lugar legítimo.  
Pero eso no había salido bien, la habían descubierto y capturado. Y ahora tras un breve juicio estaba esperando su ejecución.  
\- Angel Salvadore, es su hora. – dijo uno de los guardias.  
Con el corazón en un puño, Angel Salvadore se levantó de su silla y salió de la celda, a cada paso que daba hacia el patio de la cárcel oía los gritos de los pueblerinos exigiendo su cabeza. Su ira se incrementó al oír esos gritos, esos pobretones no entendían su ambición ni lo que había trabajado para lograr la posición que gozaba.  
\- Angel Salvadore, por conspirar para asesinar al joven príncipe y heredero de Genosha, verter acusaciones en falso sobre su procedencia y atentar contra la seguridad del reino, el rey de Genosha Erik Lehnsherr de Ironhold te sentencia a muerte.  
Los ciudadanos de la Fortaleza Oscura gritaron ante el comunicado de sentencia, en shock Angel cerró los ojos y espero a que todo pasara. La mano ejecutora levanto el gran cuchillo y en menos de un segundo su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo, provocando que los gritos de los ciudadanos fueran aún más ensordecedores.  
En el palco de honor estaban Charles y Erick viendo la ejecución, los dos tenían sentimientos contradictorios, por un lado estaba Charles que estaba satisfecho por ver como la traidora que le vendió por tener a Erik en su lecho había muerto, mientras que Erik estaba consternado había compartido lecho con esa mujer a cambio de información, pero nunca pensó que dicha mujer se volvería tan loca para crear falacias e intentar matar a su hijo.  
\- Ya está, la zorra ya está muerta. – dijo Charles.  
\- No pensé que la odiaras tanto. – le contesto Erik.  
\- Esa mujer me traiciono después de todo lo que mi padre y yo hemos hecho por ella, así que solo me queda decir que ella sola se ha buscado lo que le ha pasado.  
Horas más tarde Charles estaba con sus dos hijos en la habitación de Max, quien todavía estaba en reposo por la rotura de brazo. Estaban los tres en la cama, y cada niño estaba al lado de su padre, recibiendo las caricias y los mimos que este le prodigaba a cada uno.  
\- Papá, la persona que me hizo daño ya no está aquí, ¿verdad? – le pregunto Max con una voz rota y su rostro lleno de preocupación – Ya no podrá hacerme más daño.  
\- Claro que no, mi niño. – le respondió Charles dándole un beso en la cabeza – Mientras estés conmigo nadie va hacerte daño a ti, ni a tu hermano.  
\- ¿Quién nos quiere hacer daño, papá? – pregunto David.  
\- Mis niños, sabéis que sois hijos de dos reyes. – empezó Charles, mirándolos a los – Tú David eres hijo mío y de En Sabah Nur, el rey de Los Eternos, y tú Max eres mi hijo y de Erik Lehnsherr rey de Genosha. Por ese motivo cuando ambos seáis mayores heredareis tanto el trono de Genosha como el de Westchester, y eso es algo que muchos enemigos no toleran y harán lo posible para destruirnos.  
\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – pregunto David, preocupado no solo por él, sino por su hermano pequeño al que quería más que nada en el mundo.  
\- Luchar y defendernos. – le contesto Charles – No podemos confiar en nadie, mis niños, absolutamente en nadie.  
\- ¿Ni siquiera en padre? – le pregunto inocentemente Max.  
\- Si en padre sí, porque padre es de la familia. – le contesto Charles.

La ejecución de Angel Salvadore fue comunicada a todos los reinos pertenecientes a Genosha, y eso trajo terrible consecuencias para la familia Lehnsherr-Xavier.  
Una de ellas fue la inesperada visita de Raven y Azazel, en cierta medida Charles entendía la visita de Azazel pues era el lugarteniente de Erik en asuntos de guerra y tras la muerte de Angel estaba claro que querría discutir con él asuntos de la seguridad del Estado. Pero con Raven la cosa era distinta, seguramente se había inventado algo acerca de Ironhold para estar con su esposo y volver a su lecho.  
Durante estos días en que tuvo que soportar su presencia, Charles tuvo que centrar sus energías en que sus hijos estuvieran lo más lejos posibles de ella y en intentar que Max volviese a montar en Chispas, cosa que logró a la semana del atentado.  
Pero hoy era la última de Raven y Azazel en la ciudad, y su presencia en la cena era obligatoria así que se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer en la sala y escuchar todas las tonterías que decían esos tres. Su mente estaba concentrada en sus planes, no podía permitir que Raven se quedase en Genosha y mucho menos que permaneciese cerca de Erik ahora que estaba cerca de su objetivo principal: recuperar Westchester.  
Y Azazel se acaba de convertir en la clave de ese problema, veía desde la mesa como observaba a Raven y como su cara se convertía en un rictus de ira cuando se acercaba demasiado a Erik; era pasión y lujuria lo que veía, y pensaba usar eso en su favor.

Lo que menos se esperaba Charles es que varios kilómetros de Genosha otra persona se iba a unir a su causa sin que él se diese cuenta. Janos Quested antiguo amante de Angel, iba a colaborar en la destrucción de Erik.


	12. Capítulo XI – El Castigo de Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir, puesto que contiene una violación y como mujer me resulta complicado describir dicha atrocidad pero es importante para la trama, muy a mi pesar.

La cena se había prolongado bastante, el primero en retirarse fue Erik para sorpresa de Azazel y Raven, la cuestión es que Erik no tenía ganas de estar con nadie pues el día había sido largo y la muerte de Angel y el comportamiento de Charles lo dejaron tan anonadado que no sabía que pensar.  
El segundo en retirarse fue el propio Charles, pero sin antes indicar a los sirvientes que atendieran adecuadamente a sus dos invitados. Una vez en la habitación, tendido en el lecho junto a su marido empezó a poner en marcha su plan y con ayuda de su telepatía empezó a monitorear los movimientos de sus enemigos a través del control mental de uno de sus sirvientes.  
Gracias a ellos supo que sus dos indeseables invitados bebieron hasta llegar a la ebriedad, y que Raven fue la primera en retirarse a su habitación harta de los continuos intentos lujuriosos de Azazel por querer acostarse con ella. Ahí supo que ese era su momento, por lo que abandono la mente del sirviente y procedió a adentrarse en la de Azazel.  
Una vez dentro de su mente, totalmente ebria y lujuriosa, se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a la habitación de Raven.

Nada estaba saliendo como ella quería. Pensaba que una vez llegado a la Fortaleza Oscura Erik reclamaría su presencia, tras la muerte de una de sus amantes, pero lo que no esperaba es que no solo la había ignorado sino que entre él y su hermano habían desarrollado una afinidad de matrimonio perfecto.  
Eso no le gustaba nada pues esperaba que la relación entre ellos fuera nefasta, conociendo el carácter de Charles pero tenía que reconocer que el muy maldito había jugado bien sus cartas, y tenía al rey de Genosha comiendo de su mano.  
De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió revelando la figura omnipotente de Azazel.  
\- ¿Azazel, qué demonios…..? – empezó ella, pero no puedo acabar su frase pues Azazel la cogió del cuello y la empujo a la cama, donde procedió a romperle la ropa que llevaba puesta.  
Ante su intención de violarla entre ambos se produjo una contienda, ella le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas pero sin lograr abatirle pues él era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Al contrario la lucha acabo por cansarla, y aprovechando la situación Azazel la golpease con tal fuerza en el rostro que la aturdió logrando así conseguir que Azazel le diese la vuelta, rasgase su ropa y la penetrase a la fuerza.  
A partir de ese momento solo se oían los gritos de ella y los alaridos lujuriosos de él, pero nadie fue a investigar que sucedía para desgracia de Raven que suplicaba ayuda. Él único que era testigo de lo que pasaba en su cuarto era Charles, quien procedió acabar con su tortura bien entrada la madrugada.

Charles dormía plácidamente cuando unos golpes lo despertaron a él y a Erik, tras unos momentos de pereza ambos procedieron a vestirse y su marido abrió la puerta; detrás de ella había dos soldados que lucían palidez en sus rostros y consternación.  
\- Mi rey, perdone por interrumpirle en sus aposentos pero ha ocurrido algo grave y debe acudir. – le informo uno de los soldados.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Es algo muy grave señor, y creemos que es mejor que lo vea usted mismo. – le informo el soldado.  
\- No lo volveré a preguntar, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido? – pregunto de manera muy seria Erik.  
Tras unos minutos de vacilación el soldado procedió a explicar el problema: - Mi rey se trata de la señorita Raven y el señor Azazel.  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Raven? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Según la señorita Raven, el señor Azazel la forzó ayer en la noche. – contesto el soldado.  
\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto estupefacto Erik. Pero antes de que uno de los soldados le contestase, contesto él. – De acuerdo que ambos estén en la sala del rey de inmediato, nosotros iremos en seguida.  
\- Si mi rey. – contestaron ambos antes de irse.  
Erik y Charles procedieron a vestirse, para acudir a la sala del rey durante el trayecto Charles permaneció en silencio al igual que Erik que aún estaba procesando la situación. Cuando llegaron a la sala, la imagen era desoladora Raven estaba cubierta con una larga túnica y sus grandes ojos amarillos estaban llenos de lágrimas; a su lado pero a una distancia prudencial estaba Azazel quien lucía un rostro consternado.  
\- Los soldados me han informado de lo que ha sucedido, y por tu aspecto Raven deduzco que todo es cierto, ¿no? – dijo Erik.  
\- Sí. – contesto ella entre sollozos e hipidos.  
\- De acuerdo, quiero que me expliques con detalle que es lo que paso. – le dijo él.  
Poco a poco llorando Raven le explico lo sucedido, desde el momento en que ambos se habían retirado a descansar hasta el momento en el que Azazel entro en su habitación y la violo brutalmente.  
\- ¿Tienes algo que decir, Azazel? – pregunto Erik.  
\- No mi rey, no justificare mi comportamiento. – le respondió él todo digno y orgulloso – Bebí mucho y aunque no me acuerde de nada, sé que viole a la señorita Raven Darkhölme y por eso estoy dispuesto a redimir tal ofensa casándome con ella; claro esta si usted lo autoriza.  
\- Es muy noble por tu parte Azazel – contesto Charles.  
\- Si muy noble – repitió Erik – y lo más acertado en este momento, así que autorizo la unión entre vosotros.  
\- ¡¿Qué!? – grito entre sollozos Raven – No podéis obligarme a casa con él, ¡me violo!  
\- Es lo mejor Raven, lo sabes muy bien. Si esto se supiera en todo el reino, empezarían los problemas y la situación sería peor si de esto sale un embarazo. – le contesto Charles.  
Ante la mención de un embarazado el rostro de Raven paso a una tonalidad azul claro, y sus sollozos fueron aún más audibles.  
\- Tienes toda la razón mi amor, - le dijo Erik – Tenemos que ser raudos y resolver este problema antes de que otros nobles empiecen a reclamar Ironhold. Azazel sabes que una vez se formalice el enlace, Raven dejara de ser regente de Ironhold y lo serás tú.  
\- Acepto esa responsabilidad mi rey. – le respondió él.  
\- Bien ahora, ¿qué debemos hacer? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Si permites mi opinión Erik, creo que lo mejor es celebrar aquí la boda en la Fortaleza Oscura en la mayor brevedad y que los tres vayáis a Ironhold para aclarar a los ciudadanos la situación. – le dijo Charles.  
\- ¿Los tres? – le pregunto Erik.  
\- Si los tres, debes ser tu Erik de Ironhold quien informe a los ciudadanos de que el nuevo rey de la ciudad es Azazel y no Raven, salvando las circunstancias del porque su unión claro está.  
\- Ironhold está a 15 días de la Fortaleza Oscura, el viaje es muy largo no puedo descuidar tanto tiempo el reino y no quiero dejaros solo.  
\- Erik no es la primera vez que me dejas el mando del reino, y no ha pasado nada. – le contesto Charles.  
\- Pero es diferente, cuando me iba era para ver los territorios cercanos a la fortaleza y no duraban más de tres días. – le volvió a decir Erik – Y ahora mismo, con lo ocurrido con Angel tengo miedo por vuestra seguridad.  
\- Si me permitís mi rey. – empezó Azazel – En mi viaje me acompañaron varios de mis hombres, pueden quedarse aquí para proteger a vuestra familia mientras usted esté en Ironhold.  
\- De acuerdo. – contesto Erik tras unos minutos reflexionando – Ahora preparemos el dichoso enlace.

La presencia de Azazel y Raven se alargó varios días, aunque su enlace fue de lo más discreto solo con los dos contrayentes acompañados de Erik, Charles, Max, David y el oficiante. La atmosfera era de lo más tensa con una Raven sollozando todo el rato y maldiciendo su mala suerte, Azazel decepcionado pues si bien quería estar con Raven no quería este resultado, Erik por su parte estaba aliviado pues su amante era a veces demasiado absorbente y pesada y el enlace le había caído del cielo pues eso significaba la lejanía más absoluta. Charles por su parte estaba pletórico pues su plan había salido a las mil maravillas.  
Por su parte los niños no se enteraban de nada, solo sabían que Raven y Azazel se casaban, y que tras la boda su padre se iba de viaje y que estaría lejos una temporada.  
Tras en enlace los niños y Charles se despidieron de Erik, quien se fue con mucho pesar pues no le apetecía abandonar su familia. Pero ignoraba que Charles se había puesto en contacto con Cassandra Nova y que ahora mismo una guarda de 100 hombres con ella en la cabeza se dirigía a la Fortaleza Oscura para asediarla y atacarla.  
La venganza de los hermanos Xavier no había hecho más que empezar.


	13. Capítulo XII – La derrota de la Compañía Oscura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos os traigo un nuevo capítulo.  
> Os aclaro que en este nuevo capítulo las cosas ocurren muy deprisa y hay muy poco diálogo.  
> Espero que os guste.

Era una imagen desoladora, la ciudad estaba destruida, los soldados que se habían quedado por mandato del Rey estaban tirados en el suelo sin vida, los ciudadanos asustados recluidos en la Plaza Mayor esperando su destino.  
Para ellos era una imagen devastadora pero para los hermanos Xavier, Charles y Cassandra era la más hermosa de las estampas.  
20 días después de la marcha de Erik, Cassandra Nova llegó a las puertas de la ciudad con sus 100 hombres y en lo menos que canta un gallo se adentraron en la ciudad arrasándolo todo a su paso. La gente siempre tendrá esa imagen en la cabeza, la de la líder de la Compañía Zafiro batallando, destruyendo y asesinando soldados mientras Charles Xavier estaba en la torre de homenaje disfrutando de una buena copa de vino.  
Tras abatir a los soldados de Erik, la compañía con Cassandra a la cabeza procedió a abatir a los siguientes: La Compañía Oscura, de todos era sabido que la compañía de Azazel superaba en número a la compañía de Cassandra, pero también era cierto que la compañía de la mujer estaba más preparada y era más letal.  
Los pocos soldados supervivientes al fatal conflicto, estaban arrodillados con las manos en la cabeza, mientras que los hombres de Cassandra estaban en fila delante de ellos, esperando órdenes de su comandante quien esperaba a que su hermano hiciese acto de presencia.  
Charles Xavier apareció en la Plaza Mayor y vio a los ciudadanos de La Fortaleza Oscura recluidos y custodiados en una esquina, y a los soldados supervivientes en la otra esquina.  
\- Yo soy Charles Xavier, de Westchester, y los que os voy a decir os va a sorprender pero he sido yo quien ha planeado este ataque. Sé que me odiáis ahora mismo y sé que también se ha dicho muchas mentiras sobre mí pero solo una de ellas es cierta: siempre he anhelado la destrucción de Genosha.  
Ante dicha declaración los ciudadanos y los prisioneros empezaron a increparle, insultarle y gritarle.  
\- Mi padre lucho por derrocar al tirano Shaw y que solo consiguió que lo asesinasen, yo mismo luche por derrocar a Shaw y lo único que conseguí fue que me defenestrasen, me comprasen y me violasen. Por tantos sacrificios y humillaciones me prometí a mí mismo que nadie pasaría por eso, que ningún reino de este país sea obligado a servir pleitesía y servidumbre a un nuevo rey y lo voy a cumplir.  
Se hizo el silencio, la presencia de Xavier junto con su discurso, hizo que los presentes admirasen la capacidad oratoria del portador, su discurso lleno de soberbia desvelaba una gran verdad, la unificación de los Reinos bajo un mismo rey solo traía problemas, era hora que los reinos se independizasen.  
\- Soy una persona justa – prosiguió él ante la audiencia silenciosa - y por ello os doy permiso para iros, podéis buscar refugio en los otros reinos no os detendré, y ningún miembro de la Compañía Zafiro os lo impedirá, ni os lo prohibirá.  
Los miembros de la Compañía Zafiro liberaron a los ciudadanos, quienes corrieron a sus hogares a recoger lo poco que tenían y salir de la ciudad antes de que los mercenarios y su regente cambiasen de opinión.  
\- Si la ciudad queda vacía, nadie informara a Lehnsherr de lo sucedido. – le informa Cassandra.  
\- Tranquila, lo tengo todo controlado. – le contesta Charles, se para enfrente de los mercenarios de la Compañía Oscura y los escudriña – Este, – señalo al más joven – el resto matarlos.  
A la señal de Cassandra, sus hombres procedieron a ejecutar a los mercenarios restantes y dejar sus cadáveres en la Plaza.  
\- Tú, ¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Charles al joven soldado.  
\- Pyro. – respondió él, mostrando soberbia.  
\- Muy bien Pyro, te he dejado vivir porque serás tú quien informe a Erik y a Azazel de lo sucedido en la ciudad. Uno de los hombres de la Compañía Zafiro te entregara una mochila con alimentos y agua para seis días. Te dejaremos en el Camino Real y tú tendrás que recorrerlo hacia Ironhold, espero que antes de que se acabe tú comida Erik y tu jefe estén puedan encontrarte.  
Dicho y hecho, el mercenario fue soltado en el Camino Real, poniendo rumbo hacia Ironhold con comida y agua para seis días, solo esperaba que tanto Azazel y Lehnsherr le encontrasen antes. Mientras Charles, sus hijos, Cassandra y sus hombres ponían rumbo hacia Westchester.

En Ironhold las cosas tampoco eran de color de rosa, ajeno aún a lo que había pasado en la Fortaleza Oscura, Erik solo tuvo contratiempos.  
Primero su pueblo no estaba muy contento con su nueva regente, a la que consideraban egocéntrica, despreocupada, inútil y prepotente; los nobles del reino se lo habían hecho ver a su Rey. Segundo tampoco los ciudadanos de Ironhold estaban muy contentos con saber que ahora su nuevo regente era el líder y fundador de la Compañía Oscura.  
Y para terminar una noche, mientras estaba descansando sufrió un intento de atentado contra su vida por parte de un hombre llamado Janos Quested.  
El hombre en cuestión se había colado en su habitación y habría conseguidos su propósito de no ser por el cuchillo de acero, el cual había notado enseguida. Tras un pequeño enfrentamiento el hombre fue apresado, juzgado, condenado y ejecutado no sin antes averiguar que el hombre en cuestión había sido uno de los innumerables amantes de Angel Salvadore, un tontorrón totalmente enamorado que tras descubrir su muerte había enloquecido y en ese enloquecimiento había optado por intentar asesinar al responsable de la muerte de su amada: Erik Lehnsherr.

Ahora tras casi 27 días lejos de su marido e hijos, Erik solo ansiaba volver a su hogar pero lo que menos pensaba es que sus sueños no fueran a cumplirse. Estaban a ocho días de llegar a la Fortaleza Oscura, cuando a lo lejos vislumbraron una figura iba muy despacio, como si le costará caminar.  
\- Mi señor, extrememos la precauciones puede ser un enemigo. – le dijo uno de sus soldados.  
\- Por supuesto. – le contesto él.  
Según se iba acercando vieron que la figura correspondía a un muchacho joven, parecía desnutrido como si llevase días sin comer ni beber. Una vez que estaba cerca lo primero que les llamo la atención fue ver el emblema de la Compañía Oscura cosida en su pecho, el joven al ver al rey cayo de rodillas elevando sus manos al cielo.  
\- Gracias a los dioses, gracias. – murmuraba él – Mi señor, he implorado a los dioses poder encontraros y que no me fallaran las fuerzas para tal desempeño.  
\- ¿Y por qué queríais verme, muchacho? – pregunto él.  
\- Mi señor tengo un mensaje de vuestro esposo. – empezó él – Su esposo es un traidor a su causa.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo osas desprestigiar así a mi esposo?! – le grito él.  
\- Mi señor él permitió que la Compañía Zafiro atacase la ciudad, la destruyeron y no contento con eso optó admitió ser la mano ejecutora además de comunicar que su intención es destruir el Reino de Genosha.  
\- ¿Destruyeron la ciudad? – pregunto el Erik, con voz temblorosa.  
\- Si, dejaron salir a los ciudadanos y mataron a los soldados. Yo soy el último de la Compañía Oscura, solo me dejaron vivo para poder transmitirle el mensaje.  
Ante esas palabras Erik golpeo al caballo, quien ante las órdenes de su jinete acelero el paso. Según iba avanzado vislumbro casas destruidas y humo, no le hizo falta seguir por el camino para saber que todo lo que había dicho el joven soldado era verdad.  
Sin perder un minuto más, regreso junto a sus hombres. Al llegar vio que uno de sus soldados ayudaba a beber al joven sobreviviente.  
\- Tú, - le dijo a ese mismo soldado – ayúdale a subir a tu caballo y dale comida, esta desfallecido. Y preparaos regresamos a Ironhold.


	14. Capítulo XIII – El Norte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ya estoy aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Perdonad la tardanza, estuve muy liada estudiando para las oposiciones pero hoy he sacado un rato para escribir dicha un nuevo capítulo para vosotros y vosotras.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutéis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

11 años después había regresado a su lugar favorito, el balcón de su cuarto, aquel donde podía ver toda la ciudad. Mientras observaba la ciudad, reflexionaba sobre lo sucedido en los últimos meses pues ahora mismo no estaba seguro de que debía hacer o si lo que hacía estaba bien.  
\- ¿Charles, puedo entrar? – pregunto Cassandra.  
\- Sí, claro pasa. – le contesto Charles.  
Cassandra entro en la habitación, y le miro por un largo momento antes de empezar hablar.  
\- ¿Cómo están los niños? – pregunto ella.  
\- Están bien, gracias. – contesto él. – Algo intranquilos por lo que ha sucedido, pero tras explicarle todo ya están mejor.  
\- ¿Le has explicado todo? ¿Absolutamente todo? ¿No has dejado nada atrás? – le volvió a preguntar Cassandra.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Desde hace un par de días, noto en ti dudas. – le dijo ella – Como si no tuvieras dudas sobre nuestra venganza.  
Charles suspiro y centro su mirada en ella: - No voy a negar, durante estos 11 años le dado muchas vueltas a la cabeza y me han surgido muchas dudas sobre el plan.  
\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – pregunto Cassandra.  
\- Erik. – respondió Charles – Erik es un hombre temperamental, impulsivo y algo irracional, pero en el fondo tiene mucha bondad por los suyos, por su familia, por la gente a la que quiere. Temo que si Erik muere, toda la gente por la que ha luchado se vuelva en nuestra contra.  
Ante estas palabras Cassandra respiro hondo, y tras un silencio le contesto: - ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Qué lo dejemos todo atrás? ¿No vengarnos de la muerte de nuestro padre?  
\- No, quiero vengarme. Quiero ver a todos destruidos, pero no me interesa ahora matar a Erik. – le contesto Charles – Erik proviene de un territorio tribal y muy unido, no aceptarán que otro les gobierne. Por lo que quiero cambiar mi estrategia.  
\- Tú dirás como quieres proceder.  
\- Lo dice antes en la Fortaleza Oscura, no quiero reyes supremos quiero que las cosas sean como antes de que la Familia Shaw llegara aquí y empezaran a atormentar a los ciudadanos de Genosha. – le dijo Charles – Quiero que cada reino sea independiente, pero si elimino a Erik, Ironhold no tiene heredero hasta que Max sea mayor de edad y los ciudadanos de Ironhold no aceptarán que otro que no sea de los suyos les gobierne. No nuestra mejor opción es destruir a todos sus aliados, que no quede ni uno porque cuando se encuentre solo aceptara nuestros términos.  
\- Es un buen plan. – le dijo Cassandra – Y te entiendo, entiendo por qué no quieres matar a Erik porque en el fondo estás enamorado de él, puesto que sois iguales.  
\- ¿Iguales? – pregunto sorprendido Charles.  
\- Si iguales, ambos sois buenos líderes. – le contesto ella – La gente os sigue y os admira, también sois pasionales y algo egocéntricos.  
Ante el intercambio de palabras de los hermanos, el silencio reino unos momentos antes de que Charles lo rompiese.  
\- Entonces, estás de acuerdo con mi plan.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que mantener a Erik con vida puede beneficiarnos mucho. – le contesto ella – Pero para ello necesitamos aliados, y ahora mismo solo contamos con Ororo de Torre de Tormentas.  
\- ¿Qué propones? – pregunto Charles.  
\- Ir al Valle del Norte. – le contesto Cassandra – Y negociar con ellos, para que nos apoyen.  
\- ¿Cómo pretendes que hagamos eso? – le volvió a preguntar Charles – El Norte siempre ha sido leal al Rey de Genosha, les une una tradición irrompible como piensas que van a romperlo.  
\- Porque tengo información muy interesante sobre su líder Logan Howlett, que nos puede ayudar mucho con nuestro plan.

6 días le había llevado llegar hasta el Valle del Norte, un camino duro puesto que la nieve y el hielo impidieron muchas veces el trayecto. Cuando llego a las puertas de la fortaleza del Valle no pudo más que quedar sorprendido por el lugar.  
A pesar de la inhospitalidad del lugar, con altas montañas cubiertas de nieve, la poca vegetación y la oscuridad que desprendía el lugar; era maravilloso y precioso. La fortaleza era de color gris oscuro, los carámbanos que colgaban de las almenadas y las ventanas le otorgaban una luz sobrehumana que hacían que brillase desde la distancia.  
\- Alto ahí. – le grito uno de los soldados situados en la torre de vigía - ¿Quién va?  
\- Soy Charles Xavier de Westchester. – le grito Charles. - ¿Quiero hablar con Logan Howlett?  
\- Espere. – le grito el soldado.  
Tras unos minutos, los grandes portales de la fortaleza se abrieron y Charles golpeo a su caballo para que entrase dentro. Una vez entro se bajó del caballo y se dirigió a otro de los soldados.  
\- Soy Charles Xavier y deseo hablar con Logan Howlett.  
\- Sígame, mi Lord. – le dijo el soldado.  
Charles siguió al soldado, quien lo condujo por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una galería. Al fondo de la galería estaba el mismísimo Logan Howlett.  
\- Muchas gracias por atenderme, señor Howlett.  
\- Es un placer, mi lord. – le saludo él - ¿Qué necesitáis del Valle?  
\- Podemos hablar en privado, señor.  
\- Claro. – le respondió Logan.  
Logan guio a Charles a su despacho, si se le puede llamar así pues era un cuartucho con una mesa, unos papeles y un tintero. Logan índico a Charles su asiento, y él procedió a sentarse.  
\- No me voy andar con rodeos, Howlett. – empezó Charles – Supongo que ya te habrán informado del ataque que yo y Cassandra Nova hemos perpetrado a la Fortaleza Oscura.  
\- Si lo sé, me ha sorprendido no pensé que tuvierais tantas agallas.  
\- Ya, me lo imagino. – le respondió él – Como también intuirás que este ataque provocará una guerra inminente. Westchester tiene pocos aliados, por no decir que solo tenemos uno, así que he venido hasta aquí para pedirte que te unas a nosotros en la próxima guerra.  
\- Tú te oyes, niño. – le contestó Logan tras soltar una risotada de incredulidad – Sabes también como yo que el Valle del Norte solo le es leal al rey de Genosha y que romper dicho juramento conlleva la muerte.  
\- Si lo sé, pero también sé que el Valle está harto de inclinar la cabeza ante el rey de Genosha y que queréis como muchos otros reinos la libertad como teníamos antes de que Shaw llegará.  
\- Nosotros no conocemos la libertad, señor Xavier. – le contesto Logan – Siempre hemos vivido así, nunca hemos conocido nada que no fuera nuestra lealtad a Genosha y nuestro rey.  
\- Pero ansiáis algo más, ¿no? – le pregunto Charles – Dejar atrás el ejército atrás, formar una nueva vida y una familia.  
\- Sí. – respondió algo alicaído Logan.  
\- Una familia como la que tienes tú. – le contesto Charles, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Logan – Si lo sé, me han informado de la familia escondida que tienes.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendido Logan  
\- Tengo mis informantes – le contesto él – y estos me han dicho que tu pareja Mariko y tu hija Laura viven en una casa con otras personas, familiares de tus hombres. Y yo puedo ayudaros.  
Logan se apoyó sobre su escritorio, en su rostro solo se podía observar desolación y dolor.  
\- ¿Cómo puedes ayudarnos? – pregunto él.  
\- Si te unes a mí, rescindiré el Valle del Norte tú y tus hombres dejareis de ser soldados obligados por el reino, podréis formar una familia e ir a vivir a cualquier reino o quedaros aquí y formar vuestro propio reino, que será totalmente independiente y respetado por los demás reinos. – le contesto Charles. – Pero eso solo ocurrirá si me apoyas contra Erik Lehnsherr y los suyos.  
Tras unos minutos en silencio Logan suspiro, se acercó a Charles y extendió su mano: - De acuerdo Charles Xavier de Westchester, te apoyare.  
Charles le apretó la mano.


	15. XIV – La tormenta se desata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso, que es una capítulo corto pero nos estamos acercado al final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos, siento esta larga ausencia que no ha sido intencionada al 100%.
> 
> Bueno un poco sí, aparte de que estoy atravesando una etapa un poco complicada en mi vida (enfermedad), no quería abandonar este proyecto, por lo que antes de fin de año esta historia vera su fin.
> 
> Prometido.

Erik, Raven, Azazel y Emma estaban en los terrenos de Westchester mirando su gran fortaleza mientras esperaban a que el comité formado por los aliados de Charles Xavier acudieran a ellos.  
Esta reunión había sido acordada por Erik, quien deseaba hacer cambiar de opinión a su marido porque no quiera iniciar una nueva guerra, ya que según él el más perjudicado sería Charles.  
Las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron y de ella salieron a caballo Charles Xavier, Cassandra Nova, Ororo Munroe y Logan Howlett.  
\- Mi amado esposo, - comenzó Erik – espero que estos días te hayan servido para reflexionar y darte cuenta del enorme disparate que estas a punto de cometer.  
\- ¿Disparate? ¿luchar por la libertad te parece un disparate? – le contesto Charles.  
\- Los reinos están en paz y libertad, Charles. – le contesto él – Nadie quiere una nueva guerra.  
\- Eso es lo que tú piensas, pero todos quieren la libertad. Queremos volver a como estaba todo antes de que la familia Shaw se impusiese y obligase a nuestros antepasados a rendir pleitesía, queremos volver a ser reinos independientes.  
\- Sabes que eso no es posible, Charles. – le contesto Erik – Ahora desmontaos y arrodillaos ante mí, rendid vuestro ejército y proclamadme como auténtico rey de Genosha; os indultare por sedición y traición.  
Ninguno de los presentes hizo amago de desmontad del caballo y arrodillarse, Erik comenzaba a desesperarse.  
\- Vamos Charles, no tenéis los hombres suficientes, ni los caballos lo único que vais a lograr es que acabéis todos muertos.  
\- Es cierto – contesto Charles – no somos suficientes, pero estamos dispuestos a luchar.  
\- No seáis soberbio – le dijo Azazel – os doblamos en número, tenemos todas las de ganar.  
\- ¿Cómo en la Fortaleza Oscura? – pregunto Cassandra – Tu compañía doblaba en número a la mía y pudimos venceos con mucha facilidad, es más cuantos de los tuyos han sobrevivido al ataque.  
La cara de Azazel se contrajo en un rictus de odio, entre ellos siempre hubo una competición por liderar la mejor compañía de sicarios. Azazel pensaba que Cassandra no tenía las habilidades que él poseía para ser un verdadero líder, pero a cada momento la mujer le demostraba que no solo era más inteligente que él sino más astuta y fría.  
\- Descansa Erik, te espera una larga noche. – le dijo Charles – Y podría ser tú última noche.  
Con estas palabras, Charles y su sequito se dieron la vuelta para volver a entrar a la fortaleza. Marcando el comienzo de una nueva batalla.


	16. XV - La Larga Noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, más largo que el anterior y una pequeña antesala de lo que esta por suceder.

\- Una vez más, explícame como está la situación. – dijo Charles.  
\- Los hombres de Logan y Ororo estarán situados en intramuros cerca de la puerta, un grupo de mis hombres estarán en el muro armados con flechas, yo con mis mejores hombres dentro del castillo preparados para atacar en caso de que logren entrar dentro.  
\- De acuerdo. – dijo Charles – Está todo listo, ¿entonces?  
\- Si Charles, no te preocupes. – le contesto Cassandra – Está todo bajo control.  
\- Si lo sé. – le contesto Charles – Pero no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso.  
Los dos quedaron en silencio, ambos estaban nerviosos pero por distintas razones. Charles temía que todo saliera mal, pues sería el más perjudicado ya que sabía que Erik se lo haría pagar con creces, mientras que Cassandra estaba nerviosa por la emoción, no llegaba el momento de enfrentarse a Azazel y demostrarle que nadie era mejor que ella en el arte de la guerra.  
\- Tenemos que ser precavidos, Cassandra. – le dijo Charles – Erik es astuto y seguramente habrá planeado algo, para hacernos caer.  
\- Lo he pensado, pero creo que tenemos todo cubierto. – le contesto Cassandra – Deja de preocuparte….  
\- No puedo evitarlo, Cassandra. – le contesto airado Charles – Me juego mucho, yo y mis hijos. Y si algo tengo claro es que no pienso volver a estar con él, si pierdo esta guerra pues prefiero la muerte.  
\- ¡Eso no pasará, hermanito! – exclamo Cassandra. - ¡Lo juro por nuestros padres, que Erik Lehnsherr será el perdedor de esta guerra como me llamo Cassandra Nova!  
Ante tal declaración los ojos de Charles se humedecieron, a pesar de no tener una relación muy unida, Cassandra siempre se había preocupado por él y lo quería con todas sus fuerzas.  
\- Gracias Cassandra, gracias por apoyarme en todo y por protegerme. – le dijo Charles, dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
Cassandra respondió al abrazo sorprendida. – Tranquilo Charles, yo siempre te protegeré en este mundo o en el siguiente.  
\- Lo sé, por eso es justo que tú tengas eso. – le contesto Charles. Se separó de ella y se dirigió al armario del fondo de la habitación, abrió la puerta y saco una espada que le entrego a Cassandra.  
El corazón de Cassandra se encogió, pues reconoció la espada al primer momento: era Centella, la espada milenaria de su familia. El primer Xavier la forjo con acero azul, el metal más resistente de Genosha. La espada había pasado de padres a hijos, ninguna hija había heredado la espada puesto que la tradición dictaba que solo la podía portar un varón y el mero hecho de que Charles se la entregará era no solo un honor, sino todo un reconocimiento a su libertad.  
\- Oh, Charles… - comenzó ella.  
\- Padre quería entregártela en persona, según él te la habías ganado y yo pienso lo mismo. – le contesto Charles – Nadie ha hecho más por Westchester estos últimos años que tú, por eso es justo que tú la portes, como la Xavier que eres.  
\- Gracias. – dijo Cassandra, mientras desenvainaba la espada. Una espada cuya única marca distintiva era el crismón X de su empuñadora, aparte de su color azul claro. – Es preciosa, siempre me ha gustado, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace recibirla.

Horas antes de la batalla, Charles estaba con sus hijos calmándolos pues notaban su nerviosismo desde hace muchos días.  
\- David y Max, vais a ir con Kitty a las catacumbas del castillo. – les informo Charles a sus hijos.  
\- ¿Por qué papá? – pregunto Max - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está padre?  
Charles suspiro: - Papá, está de camino cariño. Pero ahora es importante que vayáis junto a Kitty, y estéis lo más silencioso posibles.  
\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Max lloroso, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba.  
\- Porque estamos en guerra Max – le contesto su hermano David. – Nuestros enemigos quieren acabar con nosotros, y eso es algo que no podemos permitir.  
\- Así es David. – le contesto Charles – Vienen a atacarnos, y quiero que vosotros estéis a salvo y eso solo será posible en las catacumbas.  
\- Si, padre. – respondió David.  
\- Si, papá. – respondió Max – Ya verás como padre va a venir a ayudarnos.  
\- Si, cariño. – le mintió Charles, mientras le abrazaba – Ya verás que sí.  
Charles les abrazo fuertemente antes de dar las últimas indicaciones a Kitty, quien le prometió que protegería a sus hijos con su vida. Con el corazón en puño, vio como sus hijos desaparecían de la habitación para ser encerrados en las catacumbas de Westchester el lugar más seguro del castillo, junto con el resto de las mujeres y niños del reino.

Los soldados de Ororo Munroe, Logan Howlett, Charles Xavier y Cassandra Nova estaban en sus puestos, la noche había caído con fuerza y lo único se veía eran las estrellas relucientes en el cielo.  
Tanto Cassandra como Charles sabían que Erik y sus hombres estaban allí, notaban su presencia junto con la de los otros traidores Raven, Azazel y Emma esperando el momento preciso para dejarse ver.  
Cosa que sucedió, entre los arboles empezaron a surgir unas figuras: personas, cerca de unas 2.500 personas. Un número que doblaba la cantidad de soldados que tenían ellos asentados en todo el castillo.  
“Todos preparados” – ordeno Cassandra telepáticamente a todos los soldados. – “No mostréis piedad ante el enemigo, recordar que Erik Lehnsherr no es más que un tirano que quiere esclavizarnos”.

\- Soldados – grito Erik a los suyos – Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, atacar a todos pero no a mi marido, él es mío.  
\- Sí, señor – gritaron todos al unísono.  
\- Pues al ataque.

Los soldados de Erik iniciaron el ataque abalanzándose sobre la muralla defensiva de la ciudad, cargados con escaleras y cuerdas para asaltar la ciudad, pero dicha idea les duro poco pues los hombres asentados en la muralla empezaron a disparar flechas y aceite hirviendo con el objetivo de hacerlos retroceder.  
Pero poco a poco los hombres de Erik hicieron una fisura en la defensa de Cassandra, y fueron adentrándose en la ciudad. La batalla era un espectáculo degradante de gritos, sangre, choque de espadas, disparos de flechas, puñetazos y patadas.  
Desde un punto algo lejano Erik observaba la batalla esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir junto Azazel, Raven y Emma, no podía negar que estaba impresionado por la fuerte defensa de Cassandra si bien sus hombres fueron capaces de romper la defensa de la ciudad les estaba costando mucho mantener la posición pues los hombres de Cassandra y Logan luchaban con fervor y fuerza, logrando romper su cuadrilla en varias ocasiones.  
Pero la suerte estaba de su lado, pues en ese momento vio que sus hombres fueron capaces de romper las grandes puertas de la muralla, logrando que toda su caballería e infantería entrase con fuerza en la ciudad. Golpeando con fuerza su caballo, Erik entro a galope en la ciudad junto con sus aliados dispuesto a finalizar esta absurda barbarie.

Cassandra había visto como Erik junto con los suyos se adentraban en la ciudad, y desde su posición comunicada con el interior del castillo procedió adentrarse en él, dispuesta a defender el castillo de su familia y a su hermano.

Los hombres más cercanos a la entrada del castillo vieron como su señor se acercaba a las puertas, y procedieron a ayudarle derribando las puertas: - ¡Mi señor aquí!  
Erik entró a toda velocidad, pero la redujo cuando vio el interior del castillo desierto. Esperaba encontrar soldados, por lo que extremo la precaución temiendo que hubiese caído en una trampa mortal.  
\- Mi señor, tenga cuidado. – le dijo un soldado posicionándose delante de él y sacando su espada– Podría ser una trampa.  
Dicho y hecho, pues el soldado dio dos pasos adelante, y de repente lo último que supo es que algo le atravesó el pecho con tal fuerza que lo impulso varios metros hacia atrás sorprendiendo a los presentes. Una lanza de madera le había atravesado la coraza  
Entre las sombras apareció Cassandra Nova, ella había lanzado la lanza contra el soldado y ahora estaba desenvainando la espada de su padre.  
\- Antes de llegar a Charles tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver, así que ¿quién es el siguiente?


	17. XVI – Ya cayó el dictador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, solo falta uno para el gran final. Mientras tanto espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo, me ha costado mucho escribirlo.

\- ¿Quién es el siguiente? – volvió a preguntar Cassandra.  
Los amigos del soldado caído fueron los primeros en moverse, listos para atacar pero fueron detenidos por Azazel.  
\- Ella es mía, soldados. – contesto furioso Azazel.  
\- Venga ven a por mí. – le contesto Cassandra alzando los brazos – Muéstrame todo tu potencial.  
Y la pelea comenzó, ambos contrincantes eran diestros en la espada y tal destreza asombraba a los espectadores silenciosos en el hall de la entrada del castillo. Ninguno de ellos podía asegurar quien iba ganando pues cada vez que Cassandra quería atizar un golpe, Azazel lo cortaba y lo mismo pasaba si era Azazel el que quería golpear.  
Pero las tornas cambiaron a favor de Cassandra, pues es un rápido movimiento imperceptible a los ojos de los asistentes Cassandra giro la espada en su mano provocándole un corte en la pierna a Azazel quien cayó al suelo agarrándosela y cuando quiso teletrasportarse para devolver el golpe, la mano rápida de Cassandra agarro con tal fuerza su cola que casi se le arranca provocándole que no pudiera teletransportarse.  
Raven no pudo evitarlo más y corrió hacia los dos para intentar salvar a Azazel, su acción no era porque le tuviera cariño o amor a su marido si no porque no podía soportar que aquella mujer ganase dicha pelea. Cassandra, que era telépata como su hermano se dio cuenta del movimiento de Raven por lo que antes de Raven hiciese algún movimiento dirigió todo su poder telepático hacia ella.  
Para asombro de todos Raven quedo paralizada en ese momento, incapaz de moverse o hablar, y antes de que Emma sospechase lo que ocurría Raven cayó al suelo agarrándose la cabeza y profiriendo gritos de dolor.  
\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – grito ella agarrándose la cabeza, mientras de su nariz caian unas gotas de sangre - ¡Haz que pare!  
Todos quedaron paralizados, pero no por causa de Cassandra, sino porque no sabían muy bien que hacer. Aprovechando la confusión, Cassandra soltó a Raven, y con un movimiento de su espada golpeo a Azazel provocándole otro corte, esta vez en la cara concretamente en el ojo izquierdo y mientras ambos contrincantes se estaban recuperando de los golpes propiciados Cassandra volvió a mover su espada, la cual acabo ensartada en el corazón de Emma Frost.

Emma no lo vio venir, en el momento que Raven quedo paralizada sus sospechas sobre Cassandra Nova se confirmaron. Ella sabía que la letal sicaria tenía que ser telépata pues las veces que estuvieron juntas en un mismo lugar era incapaz de penetrar en su mente y dicho ataque se lo confirmo; de ahí que cuando soltó a Raven de su ataque telepático y a Azazel su intención era convertirse en su forma de diamante y atacar, pero no contó con la rapidez de la mujer.  
Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor inmenso, con la incomprensión de no saber que paso dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente del dolor y vio la inmensa espada de Cassandra atravesándole el pecho.  
\- No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad zorra? – le dijo Cassandra mirándola a los ojos, de un golpe le quito la espada – Nos vemos en el infierno.  
Una vez el cuerpo de Emma Frost cayó al suelo, su sangre formaba un charco en el suelo.   
Cassandra dirigió su mirada a Erik: - Solo quedas tú. – le dijo ella - ¿Te animas?  
\- Por supuesto. – le contesto él, preparándose.  
Erik dirigió dos pasos hacia Cassandra y cuando iba a empezar con su ataque, oyó una voz: - No te muevas.  
De las sombras salió Charles y presiono un objeto contra la yugular de Erik, pensando que era una daga o un cuchillo Erik hizo un movimiento con la mano para arrebatárselo pero para su estupefacción el objeto no se movió.  
\- Por mucho no le intentes no funcionara es una espada de madera, muy afilada. – le contesto Charles.  
\- Al igual que está. – le respondió Cassandra, quien rápidamente su puso enfrente de él y le clavaba en el cuello una daga de madera.  
\- ¡Qué listos sois! – exclamo él consternado.  
\- Sabiendo de tu extraordinario don, debíamos ser cautelosos. – le respondió Charles – Le pedimos a los carpinteros que hicieses estas armas para poder doblegarte, dado que no puedes hacer nada con la madera. Ahora ordena a tus hombres que paren sus ataques y reconoce tu derrota, sino quieres morir.  
Viendo sus opciones Erik tuvo que reconocer que era cierto, una de sus más leales camaradas estaba muerta en el suelo, Raven desmayada en el suelo y Azazel inconsciente en por las heridas ocasionadas por la lucha anterior.  
\- De acuerdo, me rindo. – afirmo Erik.  
\- Así me gusta. – le contesto Charles, poniendo dos dedos en su sien derecha y una mano en la cabeza de Erik – Ahora ordena a tus hombres que cesen en su ataque.  
\- Mis soldados, os habla vuestro rey Erik. – empezó él – Os ordeno que ceséis las hostilidades hacia el enemigo – dando un fuerte suspiro – hemos perdido la guerra.

Horas más tarde, los soldados pertenecientes al bando de Erik estaban atados de pies y manos junto con los soldados pertenecientes al bando de Charles a los pies de las escaleras de la entrada del castillo. Raven y Azazel más recuperados estaban también atados junto a Erik en un lateral de la puerta, cerca de ellos estaba Cassandra y Logan.  
De repente entre las sombras apareció Charles, quien caminaba hacia el final de las escaleras. Paro y dirigió una mirada a los asistentes, quienes miraban hacia él.  
\- ¡Mis soldados! – grito él – Os doy las gracias, me habéis seguido hasta aquí y habéis luchado por mí en aras de la libertad, por lo que solo puedo mostrar agradecimiento. – los soldados de Charles gritaron eufóricos por dichas palabras – También quiero agradecer a Ororo Munroe y a sus soldados, quienes cumpliendo la promesa que le hicieron a mi padres y no nos han abandonado, han luchado con nosotros hasta el final. Al Valle del Norte gracias por vuestro apoyo, ahora podréis vivir en libertad y en paz como siempre deseasteis. – al coro de voces eufóricas se unieron las voces de los soldados de Ororo y Logan. – Pero sobretodo agradecer a Cassandra Nova y a sus hombres, sin ellos la lucha por nuestra libertad no tendría el resultado que hubiésemos deseado. – Charles paro su discurso, para respirar – Ciudadanos de Genosha sois libres, reyes y reinas somos libres por fin el dictador ya cayó, ya no estaremos bajo el yugo de un solo hombre y mujer, hemos recuperado nuestra libertad. A partir de ahora los reinos pasaran a ser territorios independientes y nuestras relaciones se basaran en lo que debieron seguir siendo, relaciones basadas en la paz y el respeto; ¡se acabaron las guerras y las disputas por el poder! ¡ahora es nuestro turno!


	18. Capítulo XVII- Paz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!!  
> He aquí el final, el gran final. No es un final alegre, no hay un vivieron felices y comieron perdices para Erik y Charles.  
> Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia con todos vosotros, y me hace muy feliz saber que os ha gustado y leer algunos de vuestros comentarios.  
> Aunque este es el final de esta historia, no es un adiós. Tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver, pero mientras tanto os deseos unas felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo.

10 años después  
\- ……en nombre de los Dioses proclamo a Max Lehnsherr, el primero de su nombre, Rey de Ironhold. ¡Largo sea su reinado! – exclamo el oficiante.  
\- ¡Largo sea su reinado! – exclamaron todos los asientes.

Tras la entronización del joven Max, los consejeros del Reino de Ironhold se acercaron al joven y recién nombrado rey para acordar sus primeras medidas y poner en situación al joven. Aprovechando esa situación Erik se acercó a Charles, quien había acudido a la entronización de su hijo y que ahora estaba situado en una esquina del salón.  
\- Hola Charles. – le saludo Erik, entregándole una copa de vino.  
\- Hola Erik. – le saludo educadamente éste y aceptando la copa de vino.  
Las cosas entre ellos nunca fueron iguales. Una vez la guerra se resolvió en favor de Charles, éste tomo la decisión de recluirse en Westchester y recuperar la regencia hasta que su hijo fuese mayor de edad, Erik por su parte regreso a Ironhold y fue nombrado rey de su tierra hasta que Max fuese mayor de edad, cosa que había sucedido hace escasos segundos.  
\- No pensé que vendrías. – le dijo Erik.  
\- ¿Por qué no iba a venir? – le pregunto a su vez Charles. – Es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando, le voy a apoyar siempre.  
\- Si eso es cierto, ¿qué tal está David? ¿Cómo está llevando eso de ser Rey de Westchester? – le pregunto.  
El año pasado con 20 años recién cumplidos, David había sido nombrado Rey de Westchester, Erik no había acudido a la entronización, si lo había hecho Max como su hermano y dentro de dos semanas ambos hermanos se reunirían por primera vez como reyes de sus reinos.  
\- Ahora bien, el primer año le costó muchísimo pero le ayude en todo lo que pude. – le contesto Charles. – ¿Y tú como estas? ¿Cómo están tus hijos?  
Aunque estaban casados, llevaban vidas separadas. Charles permitió que su hijo Max visitara y conviviera con su padre en Ironhold durante 6 meses del año, pero en lo concerniente a él y Erik la relación estaba más que rota, Charles nunca quiso volver con su marido, y este a pesar de haber intentado que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes nunca lo consiguió por lo que decidió rehacer su vida junto a una mujer llamada Magda.  
Magda y él llevaban 8 años de convivencia, si bien no podían casarse debido a que el matrimonio entre Erik y Charles era indisoluble, vivían el día a día como una pareja de casados. Y de la unión de Erik y Magda nacieron los gemelos Peter y Wanda que tienen 5 años y la pequeña Lorna de 4 años.  
Cuando recibió la noticia de la paternidad de aun su marido, Charles no dijo nada pues el fondo estaba contento por Erik. Su marido era un hombre familiar en el fondo, y saber que había formado una familia le hacía muy feliz.  
\- Los niños están muy bien. – le respondió Erik con una sonrisa – Son muy trastes, juguetones y graciosos.  
\- Me alegro mucho Erik, de verdad. – le respondió Charles con otra sonrisa y un ligero apretón en la mano.  
\- Podrías haber sido tú, lo sabes verdad. – le dijo Erik.  
\- Lo sé – suspiro Charles.  
\- Y si lo sabes ¿por qué no?  
Charles volvió a suspirar: - Nunca lo entendiste Erik, nunca entendiste que lo nuestro no podía ser por una simple razón.  
\- ¿Y qué razón es esa? – pregunto él.  
\- Que yo estaba enamorado de otra persona cuando me case contigo, y que después de tantos años sigo enamorada de esa persona a pesar de que hace años que esa persona ya no está conmigo.  
\- Hablas del padre de David. – dijo Erik.  
\- Si, a pesar de tantos años no puedo olvidarlo y no quiero. – le contesto Charles.  
\- No es sano, vivir en el pasado Charles. – le aconsejo Erik.  
\- Lo sé, pero eso es cosa mía. – le respondió Charles.  
Entre ambos se produjo un silencio incómodo. A diferencia de Erik, Charles no rehízo su vida, se concentró en la crianza de su hijos y en su reinado, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera célibe si bien tuvo algunos amantes ninguno de ellos se ganó el derecho de convivir con él.  
\- ¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? – pregunto Erik - ¿Seguirás viviendo en Westchester ahora que David es el nuevo rey?  
\- No es más, me marcho a Los Eternos. – le respondió Charles.  
\- ¿A Los Eternos? – pregunto Erik - ¿Junto a Nova?  
\- No Cassandra va iniciar un nuevo viaje, y me ofrecí a ir a Los Eternos a ayudar a sus regentes. – le contesto él – Siempre fui una persona activa, dispuesta a ayudar a todos y no me apetecía hacer como otros y encerrarme a ver pasar los días.

Tras la guerra todo cambio, incluido la regencia de algunos territorios: Ororo Munroe fue nombrada Reina de Torre de Tormentas, con el apoyo de Charles Xavier y Logan Howlett. A la muerte de Emma Frost Charles, Ororo y Logan habían decidido entregar su reinado y su territorio conocido como Las Islas Diamante a Scott Summers y a su esposa Jean.  
Dos Ríos el antiguo reino de Nathaniel Essex fue entregado a Hank MCoy por orden de Charles Xavier por sus servicios. Pero el territorio que más había cambiado fue El Valle del Norte, como promesa por apoyar a Charles Xavier y su cruzada, el acuerdo que tenían con el antiguo Reino de Genosha se rompió y sus habitantes tuvieron por primera vez en su vida la opción de elegir que querían hacer con sus vidas. Algunos de sus habitantes optaron por irse a vivir a los reinos con sus familias, mientras que los que se quedaron en el Valle formaron su propio Reino reconocido por los demás reinos, la hija de un antiguo soldado, Rogue fue nombrada su reina ya que Logan rehusó dicha responsabilidad para vivir con su familia en paz.  
En cuento a Azazel y Raven por apoyar a Erik y formar parte del bando perdedor, perdieron todos sus derechos y se fueron a vivir a Ironhold con Erik. Azazel nunca recupero su Compañía de Sicarios puesto que muchos de sus miembros perdieron la vida y los que sobrevivieron optaron por abandonar esa vida, el matrimonio siguió adelante y sorprendentemente ambos tuvieron un hijo Kurt, amigo de los hijos de pequeños de Erik.  
Cassandra Nova y su Compañía fueron declararos guardianes de los reinos, los únicos con la potestad de vigilar que la paz entre los reinos siguiese vigente. En pago de sus servicios se le entrego a perpetuidad el Reino de Los Eternos, pero a diferencia de lo que todo el mundo cree los reinos no tienen un rey o una reina, Cassandra rechazo la oferta y dejo que sus hombres más veteranos, los que llevaban más tiempo con ella y que querían dejar su oficio fuesen nombrados reyes mientras ella se dedicaba a la vigilancia y preservación de los reinos.  
La Fortaleza Oscura fue la más dañada, al finalizar la guerra y reorganizados los reinos la primera decisión que tomaron por unanimidad fue destruir la antigua Fortaleza de la familia Shaw y dejar que el lugar quedase abandonado para que nadie pudiese ocuparlo.

Erik estaba muy silencioso, demasiado para Charles así que decidió romper el hielo por él.  
\- ¿Ocurre algo, Erik? – pregunto Charles.  
\- No es nada, es algo que ronda en la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo. – le contesto él con el ceño fruncido.  
\- ¿Y eso qué es? – volvió a preguntar Charles.  
\- ¿Qué relación hay entre tú y Cassandra Nova? – le pregunto Erik.  
Charles le dirigió una mirada antes de suspirar y contestarle: - Supongo que no tiene ningún sentido ocultarlo más: Cassandra Nova es mi hermana, Erik.  
\- Pero tu hermana murió.. – empezó sorprendido Erik - ..tu familia siempre lo dijo.  
\- Es algo complicado. – empezó Charles.  
\- Pues dime. – le animo Erik, mientras le indicaba que se sentara en un banco situado en el jardín del castillo de Ironhold.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos la noche después de nuestra boda? – le pregunto Charles.  
\- Sí, me acuerdo. – le respondió Erik.  
\- Pues entre todo lo que te dije, había su punto de verdad. – le dijo Charles – Mi hermana fue prometida a En Sabah Nur cuando era una cría, pero cuando cumplimos ambos los trece años a mí me detectaron el gen portador y ella enfermo de la Peste Roja. Fueron momentos muy duros para nuestro padre, y con la ayuda de Rama-Tut idearon un plan.  
\- ¿Qué plan era ese? – pregunto Erik.  
\- Mi hermana nunca quiso reinar y nunca quiso ser la señora de nadie, siempre fue muy independiente y tras pasar la enfermedad se le abrió un mundo de oportunidades. Mi padre consciente de su deseo, planeo junto a Rama-Tut su entrega para convertirse en soldado a cambio de ser yo el futuro consorte de En Sabah Nur. – le contesto Charles – En cierta medida parecería que yo era el sacrificado, y en cierta medida lo pensé durante algunos años pero eso cambio cuando conocí a En Sabah Nur. – prosiguió Charles – Al principio no nos soportábamos, pero poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos y el resto ya lo sabes.  
\- Si recuerdo lo que me comentaste, pero como surge Cassandra Nova no lo entiendo. – le dijo Erik.  
\- Mi hermana se llama Cassandra Xavier, Erik. – le respondió Charles – Cuando mi padre murió renuncio a sus derechos y al apellido y se puso Nova. A partir de ahí nace su historia que es la que todo el mundo conoce.  
\- Vaya, me habéis sorprendido. – le dijo Erik – Ahora lo entiendo todo Charles, todo lo sucedido era un plan que tenías preparado desde siempre ¿verdad?  
\- No desde siempre, nuestro padre tenía un plan y nosotros lo hemos modificado. – le respondió Charles. - ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, que sabes toda la verdad?  
\- Nada, todo seguirá igual. – le respondió Erik – Los Reinos seguirán en paz, nosotros solo podemos estar ahí para aconsejar a nuestros hijos a crear un mundo mejor.  
\- Si es cierto. – le dijo Charles - ¡Largo sea el reinado de Max Lehnsherr de Ironhold!  
\- ¡Largo sea el reinado de David Xavier de Westchester! – le respondió Erik.

Había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas pero Genosha estaba en paz y seguiría así por los siglos de los siglos.


End file.
